Not an average high school year
by TheCsquared
Summary: This definitely wasn't something that Sakura was expecting for her first year of high school. That story she had read about it was completely wrong. Her life was so different! And she was glad. Mainly Sasusaku. Snippets of Kibahina, Nejiten, Saiino. Almost 100% cliche free!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note Hi! My main goal with this story was to create a high school fanfiction without the clichés that are often seen. Please note that this is not 100% cliché free, and I apologize for any overused things that I'm not currently aware of. I am new to the fanfiction world, and I think the term 'flames' means a negative or mean comment. Um... No flames, please, but I'm open to constructive criticism. I hope you enjoy!**

**disclaimer- All characters belong to Kishimoto. I own nothing except the plot.**

"No, no, NO! Why me?!" (NO SMASHING ALARMS IN MY HOUSE!)

Sakura sat in front of her vanity, staring at herself in the mirror. Her forehead landed onto her vanity with a dull 'clonk'.

"This isn't right! How do I get this to work?!"

"Honey? What's wrong?" Sakura's mother walked through her bedroom door and put a reassuring hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Mom, MY HAIR RIBBON! I CAN'T GET IT ON PROPERLY!"

A faint smile tugged at her mother's thin lips. She chuckled.

"Honey, that hair ribbon is a little too small for your head now."

"Ugh. Just like Ino said. My forehead is getting bigger and _bigger _by the DAY!" She let out a groan of frustration to punctuate her sentence. "I'm going to be late for the first day of school if I don't hurry up with this!"

Her mom smiled again. "School starts in an hour and a half, Sakura. You still have plenty of time. How about you change up your style a little bit, you know, to kick off the new year?"

"But... I don't know what else to do..."

"How about a cute ponytail, like Ino's?"

"No, my hair is too short for that."

Her mom opened one of the vanity's drawers. "Aha!" She said, pulling out some flowery barettes. "How about these?"

Sakura clipped them onto the sides of her head.

"Wow, I like that! Thanks, mom!"

"No problem, Sakura." With another loving smile, her mom left the room.

She immediately took the barrettes off her hair.

_Who am I kidding, these look way too babyish. A ninth grader wouldn't wear this._

Sakura looked at herself without the barrettes. She looked so plain. So... Sakura.

That was one thing she wanted to change this year.

She wanted to be noticed, to be known, by that one guy that had held her heart ever since elementary school. Sasuke Uchiha.

_He has millions of fangirls on his heels, so I NEED to make a change so he'll notice me..._

Sakura eyed herself again. She was wearing her usual red dress with white circles on the back, and yoga pants cut at the knee underneath.

She hadn't changed much at all. Her flat, slim physique was the same. Her hot pink hair was the same.

The flowery barrettes went back into her hair as she grabbed her backpack and left, not bothering to eat breakfast.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was NOT going to get out of bed today. Hell. No.

_Mama said get yo' ass out of bed, I said HELL TO THE NO_

_Said wash yo' grandma's nasty head, I said HELL TO THE NO_

_Try to make me change my weave, but I got something up my sleeve, it's a whole lotta_

_WHOA-OH-OH, WHOA-OH, HELL TO-THE NO-NO, THE-NO, TH-_

_Wait. Am I singing?_

Sasuke stopped his little GLEE moment to think about what he had just done.

_The ever stoic Uchiha does NOT sing, even in his head. NO! _

Grumbling, he rolled out of bed and walked into his tiny apartment's bathroom, and stared at the boy in his mirror.

This oh-so-perfect boy had fair skin, obsidian eyes, and raven hair that shone almost blue in sunlight.

Sasuke just happened to wake up perfect EVERY DAY.

"Ugh," He said to himself, "Rabid fangirls are going to be chasing me today."

He KNEW that he was hot. He KNEW that he was the most popular boy in school.

And he was getting a little tired of all the annoying fangirls surrounding him all the time. That was what made school so... annoying.

Sasuke just sighed and got dressed in his normal attire, a high collared blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back, and plain white shorts.

Suddenly, he heard loud banging at his door.

Opening it, he saw that it was Naruto, his best friend and sometimes, rival.

"What do you want, Naruto?" Sasuke spoke in an annoyed tone, but inside, he was happy to see his loudmouthed buddy. He got terribly lonely sometimes.

"Aw, you don't have to be so sour about it! First day of high school, thought I'd walk with ya!"

"Tch."

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him away from his apartment towards the school. "We're gonna be late if you dilly-dally like that, ya know!"

"You didn't even let me have breakfast!"

"Well that sucks, but too bad! Aren't you a little excited for school? Bet it's cause you get to see SAKURA, ya know!"

Sasuke's thoughts suddenly flashed to the pink haired girl.

"It's not like I like her..." He said in a hushed tone. "I just said she was cute."

"Haha! So the almighty Uchiha has a heart after all, ya know! She is pretty cute, but there's lots more where that came from!"

"You idiot. I'm not interested in any of the obsessive girls."

Naruto ignored Sasuke's comment. "We're here, ya know!" He let go of Sasuke's wrist.

"Hey! Saaasuke!" A girly voice from behind him shouted.

He rolled his eyes and turned, to see the exact girl he had been thinking about.

Sakura.

"Hi!" She giggled and blushed. "How was your summer?"

"Hn."

Sakura noticed he was a lot taller, and his voice had lowered. _He's even more unattainable than last year_, She thought with a lovestruck sigh.

Sasuke eyed her up and down. Her face was cheery and bright as always, her emerald eyes twinkling in the sun. Her hair had grown a little longer, and two fancy barrettes adorned it. They were pretty as well. She had the biggest smile ever plastered on her face. His eyes traveled to her bare neck and a little further down to her- NO! That was forbidden territory. Sasuke berated himself for staring.

He took a quick glance. That part of her anatomy had changed just a little.

"Jeez, you're really grouchy, Sasuke!" Naruto jumped into their conversation, disrupting Sasuke's poisoned thoughts. "Sakura!" He sang. "Guess what Sasuke said about- OOMPH!"

Sasuke had whapped his hand onto Naruto's mouth cutting off any information that might leak out.

Sakura looked at the two like they had just spoken in a foreign language.

"So... Um... You're early..." She said nervously, not knowing what to do.

Sasuke said nothing.

"Omg! Saaaasuke!"

* * *

Sakura fumed.

_Ino. God dammit, why does she have to ruin my moments with Sasuke?_

Ino strolled over to him, her hips swaying in a very unnatural matter.

"Long time no see, Sasuke!" Her voice was dripping with sugar.

He merely ignored her and walked away. Naruto smiled sheepishly at the two girls, and left to go follow Sasuke.

"So, I see you haven't changed much, forehead."

"Neither have you, pig."

Sakura and Ino were friends, but when it came to Sasuke, they were sworn enemies.

"He's mine, you know. Not like you're any competition, forehead."

"As if he'd like YOU! You're like every other girl who chases after him!"

"Like you're much different!"

Suddenly, Tenten walked up to them. Tenten was an older friend who was in the grade above.

"Let me guess, you two are arguing over Sasuke?"

"I wouldn't call it a fight anymore, because I've already won!"

"No, you haven't!"

Tenten giggled in a high-pitched way. "I don't know what you see in him, you silly girls. Come, let's wait for school without worrying about him."

So they waited.

Hinata, their shy and quiet friend, appeared at the front of the school. She sat with Sakura, Tenten, and Ino to chat about summer.

Kiba walked by with a wolfish grin on his face, and winked at Hinata, making her blush. All the girls giggled at the boy's attempt at flirting.

Shikamaru and Chouji walked by, and Ino greeted them with a hyper wave and some hugs.

Neji, Hinata's cousin, passed the girls in his cool and collected way, making Tenten swoon. "I'm guessing he's the Sasuke of your grade, huh, Tenten?" Sakura asked.

Lee, another one of Tenten's friends, ran right past, yelling crazy things into the air.

The front of the school was very crowded now. Sasuke and Neji sat with a group of fangirls surrounding them, Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru, and Chouji sat in their own circle, supposedly talking about "guy suff."

'BRRRRRRING!'

* * *

All the waiting students heard the loud bell that shredded the air. They proceeded to enter the school, and head to their classes.

Sakura looked at her schedule. Her first period was Biology.

_God, this school is a whole lot bigger than Konoha Middle..._

She stumbled around a little before finally arriving at her first class.

The classroom was empty. She only knew a few people. Sakura saw Shino Aburame sitting towards the front. He was a little too creepy to sit next to.

Towards the middle, she saw Shikamaru snoozing on his desk. He probably wouldn't be much fun to sit next to.

Sighing, she walked back to the front of the room. She'd be able to see better anyway.

Just as she sat down, Naruto ran in and jumped into the seat next to Sakura.

"Shit!"

"Naruto?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not late, am I?"

"You barely made it." She said as the school's bell rang again.

"Well, that's not my fault! This school is so much bigger, ya know!"

"No duh, Naruto!" Sakura rolled her eyes, but smiled. Naruto was a pretty fun person to be around. She was going to enjoy sitting here.

"I wonder who the teacher is going to be..." Naruto leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. "He'll probably be super lame and-"

Naruto was cut off by the sound of the door opening.

A tall young man, no more than 20, walked through the door. He had a long, flowing ponytail of jet black hair, and bangs that framed his face. He also had small lines stretching from the insides of his eyes to the middle of his cheek. His eyes were dark, and a little foggy.

Sakura and Naruto gasped.

"I-Itachi?!"

**This was a pretty long chapter. Hope you don't mind!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoy the seemingly long chapter! There's DEFINITELY more where that came from!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Sakura's mouth gaped open. Sasuke's older brother was going to be her TEACHER?!

"Y-you..."

Itachi had joined a gang at 16, and captured a civilian and tortured him nearly to death. His consequences weren't all that severe, because the civilian happened to be a criminal, but it managed to get Itachi about 3 years in prison. How did Sakura know this? She had her very creepy and stalker-ish ways...

"You got out of prison!" Naruto yelled into the air, pointing at Itachi's face.

He sighed. "Yes, Naruto, nice to see you again. We can talk later, I have a class to teach."

"Now, class." He turned quickly, and with his sharp black eyes, he pierced the heart of almost every girl in the classroom.

"Wait," One of the girls in the class called, "You know Naruto?"

"Yes. He is my little brother's best friend."

"Who's your little brother?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

All of the girls faces turned a lovesick pink as they leaned forward to stare at the older Uchiha. Sasuke had probably lost a few fangirls.

_As if I'd desert Sasuke that easily. I'm not going to give up on him until he's mine!"_

Itachi cleared his throat, interrupting Sakura's thoughts.

"We need to get on with the roll." He walked over to the teacher's desk at the front of the room, and took a clipboard out of one of its drawers.

"Shino Aburame?"

As Itachi took the roll, Sakura slipped back into her world of thoughts.

_I wonder what Sasuke's doing now... _

"Sakura? Is Sakura here?"

Naruto nudged her with his elbow. "Hey. He called your name."

"Hmm? Oh, here."

Itachi turned to look at her. He blinked twice, and asked again, "You're Sakura?"

"Yes, I am."

He smiled. "So you are," looking back at his clipboard, he said, "My brother has mentioned you."

Sakura's heart began to pulse wildly in her chest, and her cheeks turned the same shade of her hair.

"Really?"

"Yes. Shikamaru Nara?"

Soon, Itachi had finished.

"Okay. I should probably start by introducing myself, but I'm sure most of you already know who I am. My name is Itachi Uchiha. There is no need to address me as Mr. Uchiha, because I am not much older than you. Plus, I don't care much for formalities. I believe all you need to know about me is my name. Now! We need to start the first lesson. I'm sure everyone knows the main parts of the human body, so let us elaborate..."

Itachi began his lecture with his newfound fangirls hanging off of every word.

Sakura was not interested in him at all. She knew all the parts of the human body anyway, so she didn't have to listen to the lesson.

Slowly, she started to re-enter Dreamland, with her eyes glazed over and her mouth slightly ajar.

* * *

"Ooh, Sasuke, you've gotten so tall!"

"Omg Sasuke, do you like my new outfit? It's 100% koala fur!"

"SASUKE, WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?"

_Enough. This is insanity. _

Sasuke was sitting in his desk, surrounded by a million swooning girls. He was pissed.

_I can't avoid these damn girls, they're everywhere! This is like every other day of my life... Torture._

He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

_I've shooed them away on multiple occasions, but nothing keeps them back! What the hell am I going to do?!_

Suddenly, a woman burst through the door. Sasuke wasn't all that interested, so he didn't bother turning to look at her. All he heard was her rough introduction of, "Hello, I'm Anko Mitarashi. You will address me as such. Now, moving on to Algebra II, take out your books from inside the desk..."

He reached inside his desk and pulled out a pink book. It's neon shade blinded him for a little while, but his eyes adjusted. He could hear many delighted squeals from the girls in the class, and moans from the guys.

_This book reminds me of something... Yes. Sakura's bright pink hair. _

Sasuke's thoughts lingered over the pink haired girl. She was just a little different from his other fangirls.

_Whenever she talks to me, she always sounds so sincere... I think she really means what she says. She's just less artificial than everyone else. _

Sasuke's primitive side took over, and teenage hormones poisoned his thoughts yet again.

_She's not the prettiest of girls. Plus, she's flatter than a washboard. I'm SASUKE UCHIHA! I can have any girl that I want!_

He shook his head, clearing his mind.

_Dammit. Inner conflict is so annoying._

He continued to think on whether he liked her or not. He wasn't sure about that.

Sasuke was still thinking when Anko slammed her book on the teacher's desk.

"Alright! I hope you got through reading chapters 1 to 4. Your homework is on pages 11 and 13. Odd numbers only, except for the bonus question. CLASS DISMISSED!"

He left the room, oblivious to any other distraction, seeing as he was still trapped in his own mind.

Sasuke suddenly felt a little push on his neck. "Hello, Sasuke," A smooth voice said, "miss me over the summer?"

He immediately recognized the sugary voice as Karin, one of his recently acquired friends from the 8th grade.

Karin was, in a way, a FANGIRL. But at the same time, just a little more to Sasuke than everyone else. She had been part of a big project he had done in middle school, and the grade they earned was an A+.

"Karin." He nodded curtly. If he were to let on that he thought of her more than a friend, then there was no telling what crazy things she'd do to him.

"Sasuke, walk me to my next class." She smiled and batted her eyelashes about 5 times.

"I have to get to my own."

"Well, what is it?"

"World history."

"Room?"

"105."

"Ooh, me too, guess that means you get to walk me!"

Sasuke groaned, but was inwardly pleased. Just a little.

"Hn. Walk."

* * *

Karin and Sasuke strolled into class together, Karin basically hanging off his arm.

The class was already full. Sasuke immediately spotted Sakura staring off into space at in the middle of the classroom.

As soon as Sasuke caught her eye, she raced over to greet him with an excited smile painted on her face.

Then, she noticed Karin.

_Who's this bitch trying to steal my Sasuke away? Why the hell did they walk in flirting?_

A vein bulged in her large forehead.

"Hello, Sasuke." She said quickly with obvious strain in her voice. "Who's that with you?" She had to keep herself from punching a wall while staring at Karin.

"Sakura." Sasuke looked at Karin expectantly, waiting for her to introduce herself.

Sakura shot the girl an icy glare, her left eye twitching. Karin was a medium-sized redhead. Literally. Her long hair was the shade of ripe raspberries. She wore oval glasses and a long-sleeved purple shirt. It had a little opening near the bottom of her stomach, so you could see her belly button. She also wore cropped black shorts and long knee-length boots. She had style, and Sakura hated it.

Karin looked at Sakura with a bored expression on her face. Clearly, she was not interested in the pinkette at all.

"Hmm? The name's Karin."

_Well, look at this little tramp, first she decides to flirt with Sasuke, now she's looking at me like I'm a piece of crap!_

"Cat got your tongue?" Karin said smugly.

"No, it's right here." Sakura stuck her tongue out at her in a very 'Ino' way.

Karin just scoffed and dragged Sasuke off to sit somewhere else.

A low growl scratched and clawed at Sakura's throat. _That's it. She is going to GET IT._

Sakura was too fuming to pay any attention to what the teacher was saying during the period.

_How could he just LET HER grab on to him like that, if any other girl did it, he would have thrown them off for sure._

She was no longer Sakura, sweet and gentle little girl, she was Sakura, terrifying and roaring monster.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sasuke ''helping" Karin with her work. Teeth gritted and emerald eyes ablaze, she glared at her for the rest of the period. Not like she had any other important things to do.

The dismissal bell rang yet again. It was the knife that cut all the demonic tension in the air.

Sakura saw Karin clutch Sasuke's arm and walk toward the door. Before they exited, she stopped, turned to Sakura, and stuck her tongue out the same way Sakura had earlier. She then leaned into Sasuke, and the two left.

"Why that little- GRRRR!" She let out a feral snarl and stomped out of the class.

* * *

Gym was a happy place to be- until Sakura burst into the door.

She looked angry as hell, her face becoming increasingly red by the minute.

The only one dumb enough to approach her was Naruto.

"Sakura!" He smiled cheerfully. "Wanna run with me?"

She shoved him aside and continued walking, not saying a word.

"Gee, Sakura, is it that time of the month?"

The the last thing you should say to a woman when she's pissed is, "Are you on your period?"

She turned and lunged at Naruto, and violently grabbed the front of his gym shirt, and jerked him forward.

"NO, it is NOT that time of the month, Naruto!" She spat his name out, as if it were poison. "Leave me alone!"

With that, she threw him onto the ground and walked away into the girl's locker room.

"Damn, what did I say?"

* * *

Sakura was running down the mile-long track, trying to forget her worries.

It didn't work.

_Who am I kidding? I don't have a chance with Sasuke, why do I even try? He could choose anyone, and there are many girls chasing after him that are way prettier than me! What could possible make him notice ME, boring old flat chested Sakura?_

She was feeling tears building up in her eyes, making a thin, clear film over them.

_I bet that Karin girl is hanging on to him at this very moment... Why couldn't I be her?_

"Hey!"

That annoying and loud voice was Naruto.

He ran up to her and slowed down to her pace. "What's up, you seem pretty upset, ya know?"

Sakura quickly wiped her eyes, and turned to face her blonde friend.

"No DUH, Naruto. What made you realize?"

"Well, you threw me on the ground, and stormed away, so that was my first clue, ya know!"

Naruto was NOT GOOD at realizing sarcasm.

Sakura sighed. "Yes, Naruto, I'm a little upset. What do you want?"

"Tell me what's bothering you." His voice had genuine concern in it. That was a surprise, Sakura had never seen him act so serious.

"Well... promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I swear over my ramen!"

That made her smile a little. Naruto, being the goofball he was, always managed to cheer her up.

"Well...it's about Sasuke. I saw this girl, and they seemed to be pretty close to each other...He even let her grab onto him... it made me feel like I had no chance with him. Which I don't...huh, Naruto?"

Naruto gulped. "Oh..." He didn't like to see her feeling do down.

"Well... who was the girl?"

"Karin." Her voice was bitter again, and she spoke through gritted teeth.

"Oh. _HER._"

Naruto knew the history of Sasuke and Karin, she had been a key part of a major project he had done last year, and earned his respect. She was one of the few people who he actually bothered to speak to.

Karin was a bitch in his opinion, though. During their project, Karin had occupied all of Sasuke's time, and Sasuke had never hung out with Naruto. He would call Sasuke up, and his reason for not hanging out would be, "I can't, Karin said I need to complete this," or "I can't Karin said I have to do that,".

Karin was also rude to Naruto, and she probably believed that he was the dumbest guy on earth. One day, Naruto had gone to Sasuke's apartment to hang out, but Karin shooed him away, telling him that Sasuke was busy and didn't need dumbasses like him getting in the way.

"Don't worry, Sakura. You're better than that bitch will ever be."

Her heart warmed at that simple statement. "Do you really think so?"

"Yeah. Karin will probably scare him away or something, ya know? Plus, she dresses like she's going to dance at a strip club."

"You're right about that!" She said, smiling yet again.

"She's mean too! She called me a dumbass in the 8th grade, ya know!"

Sakura playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Sometimes you are, Naruto!"

"Hey, that's not nice, Sakura!" He pouted.

"*giggle* Kidding!"

* * *

Naruto and Sakura talked until they had finished running all the way around the mile track.

_That was nice talking to Sakura_, Naruto thought, _Gym is now my favorite class!_

After changing out of their sweaty gym clothes, the two students walked to lunch together.

They decided to sit at the same table, and they welcomed all their friends to sit as well.

"Hinata! Come and sit with us!"

"Hey! Kiba! We're over here, ya know!"

"Ino pig! Get over here!"

"Oi! Cho! Shika! Join us for lunch!"

Sakura finally spotted the exact person she was looking for.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke simply turned to see her standing tall, waving her hands around wildly as if trying to guide a plane.

He walked over to her and her table of friends.

"Come sit with me- US! Come sit with us!"

He merely nodded, and took a seat next to Naruto.

Kiba suddenly said, "So, have any of you had KAKASHI for literature? That guy's a total DRONE!"

"I-Ino told me he reads pornography..." Hinata said.

"How'd you find that out, Ino?" Kiba turned to her. But she wasn't there anymore.

"Ino?! Where'd she go...?"

"I'm over here!" She arrived back at the table grabbing the wrist of another boy.

"Guys, this is Sai! I met him in my last class!" Ino said cheerfully.

Sai looked a lot like Sasuke, except he had a smile over his face. Sasuke would smile when pigs grew wings and flew. Sai also had jet black hair and extremely pale, almost ghostly skin.

"Hello. I'm Sai." The way he said it was so bland.

Ino giggled. "Anyways, what's up guys?"

"Have you had Kakashi?"

"OMG, He's totally BORING!"

* * *

Lunch was soon over, and everyone was scattering to their next classes.

"Sasuke, what's your next class?" Sakura asked him.

"Literature."

"With Kakashi, room 234?"

He did a short nod.

"OOH!" She squealed, "Me too! Could I walk with you?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes!" She said with a smile. "Can I...hold on to you like Karin did?"

Sasuke turned to looked at her, as if trying to decide whether letting her would be a good idea or not. Finally, he just shrugged.

Sakura giggled, and latched onto Sasuke's arm.

_See, Karin, I can do it too! _She thought smugly.

Sasuke and Sakura walked all the way to room 234, and sat down in desks next to eachother.

_That was actually kinda nice,_ they both thought.

Sasuke turned to take a look at Sakura.

She seemed really happy, almost glowing with excitement.

_Did I make her that happy by letting her grab onto me?_

"Sakura."

"Hmm?" She looked at him questioningly. "What is it?"

"Could I..." He paused.

_OMG! Is he going to kiss me? _

Her fangirly mind immediately thought of many things that he could do, some not all that appropriate.

"Could I..."

"OMG YES!" She yelled, as if he had asked her to marry him.

"- borrow a pencil?"

**Yes. Please review! I think I will update either every other day or every two days. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes. So this is the part where Sakura reads the story I mentioned in the summary. You know, to kind of symbolize all the clichés in the high school stories.**

* * *

Sakura's eye twitched.

_That was his question? 'Can I borrow a PENCIL?'_

She hung her head. _ Guess that means no kiss... Dammit._

"S-sure..." Sakura dejectedly handed him a slender yellow pencil. Her dreams had been ripped to pieces.

Sasuke was oblivious to her little head hang. "Thanks..."

"Mm."

The literature teacher walked in a few minutes late.

"Hi, I'm Kakashi. I'll be teaching you this course. Take the blue book out of your desk, and read pages 30 to 51. Then, answer the questions on the board about the story."

Sakura opened the relatively bulky book of words and knowledge, and flipped to page 30.

_'High school', huh? Maybe I can relate_.

She smiled, and began reading the neat words printed onto the weathered paper.

_'High school, for Naho, was perfect...'_

Sakura dove into the whirlpool of words, immersing herself in Naho's world.

Naho was a simple, quiet girl, with long black hair and soft brown eyes. She believed in true love, and had the BIGGEST CRUSH on the hottest boy in school, Namihiko. He was tall and handsome in a dark, mysterious way. He was also quiet, just like Naho.

_Hmm,_ Sakura thought, a faint smile played on her lips, _I can relate._

She also had a lot of competition with other girls crushing on this boy. Specifically a terrible witch named Kasumi. (DOA, anyone?) Kasumi wore extremely tight and revealing clothes, and was terrible to Naho.

_Gee, Kasumi? Starts with a K, just like KARIN. This story sounds a lot like my life._

Naho was running down the street one day, late for school. Suddenly, she crashed into her crush! He didn't reply with much more than a nod, but they walked to school together, and appeared late together.

_You go, girl! Get that Namihiko for your own!_

On his own, Namihiko realizes that there is something a little different about Naho, and he likes this trait. So, he decides to hang around her more, to get to know her better.

_Naho, he SO likes you! Fess up already, Namihiko, be a man and give Naho a break!_

One of Naho's friends invites her, Namihiko, and a bunch of other friends to a party. The party was one of the best experiences of Naho's life. And, when her friends start to get excited, they force her into a little game of truth or dare... With NAMIHIKO!

_OMG! NO WAY! Naho, you lucky duck! This is your chance, go for it! True love ALWAYS PREVAILS!_

Sakura's eyes glittered, as she flipped the page, hungry for more of the story.

All she got was the Author's notes and dedications.

_What?! This is only a fraction of the story?!_

She looked at the clock. Class would soon be over.

_I need to know what happens next! What if Namihiko and Naho KISS?_

'RRRRING!' The sound of the school bell resonated in her ears, and she immediately got up from her seat and walked towards the teacher's desk.

"Kakashi, where can I get the rest of this book?"

He chuckled. "Intrested in the story, are you? Well, the full version of the book is in the school's library."

"Great. Thank you!"

Sakura ran off happily, excited for the day to end and to get the scoop on Naho and Namihiko.

* * *

The long, worrisome day finally came to an end. Sakura was twitching with excitement to read the next chapter of High School.

She almost ran down the hallways, and barreled into the library. Her legs moved quickly while she scanned the endless bookshelves.

"High School. High School. High School." She murmured to herself as she was looking through the rows of books.

"YES!"

Sakura grabbed a pink paperback novel out from between 'Hi and Goodbye' and 'Highway to Hell'.

Hugging it close to her chest, she checked it out, raced back home, and burst inside like she was running from the Konoha po-po. (police)

This girl was like, Usain Bolt on EXTREME GATORADE. She passed through the open door and flung herself onto her pillow covered hot pink bed.

Sakura's room was very girly. Her walls were the same color as her hair, and her soft carpet floor was a rich cream color. She had a simple bookshelf stocked with schoolbooks and various romance novels. There was a matching desk next to it, with a lamp and a few pencils on top.

The girl on the bed flipped up to the page she had last read at.

_What's next, Naho? _

Naho had been forced into playing a game of truth or dare. Her friends all sat in a circle, and the hostess of the party pulled out a small plastic bottle. She spun the bottle to decide who was first.

_Namihiko, Namihiko, NAMIHIKO!_

The bottle landed on another guest.

_AW MAN!_

The friends continued their little game, and finally, the bottle made its last stop towards Namihiko.

_This is it!_ Sakura's cheeks reddened with glee.

Namihiko chose truth, and the bottle spinner asked him which girl he liked. After many seconds of silence, he briefly said, 'Naho.'

_I knew it, Namihiko! Don't deny this girl!_

Naho's heart warmed to hear this, and she spent the rest of the party night in pure bliss.

The next day at school, everyone was casted into a big play by the drama department, 'Romeo and Juliet'. Namihiko and Naho were chosen as the main characters.

_WHAT?! NO WAY!_

Namihiko and Naho had practiced so many times, they knew every part of the play by heart. In the middle of the play, there was a kissing scene. Naho couldn't wait for this, but on the day of the play, Namihiko chickened out and only made it look like they kissed. Naho's hopes were shredded.

_Namihiko, you bastard! How dare you break her heart when you know she loves you so much?! _Sakura felt herself getting a little too emotional.

Kasumi, however, had seen the 'kiss' and went after Naho. She caught her, cornered her against a wall, and raised her fist to hit her...

But Naho was swept away by a pair of strong hands! She had been saved! As she turned to look at her rescuer, she saw that it was NAMIHIKO!

_That's right, save her from that bitch Kasumi! TRUE LOVE FOR THE WIN!_

Namihiko just smiled at her, and kissed her shocked lips to make up for what he hadn't done in the play. She melted in his arms, and nothing existed but him. Nothing.

_That's more like it, Naho! Get some action from this guy! Deepen the kiss! You go, girl!_

He looked into her wide eyes, and asked, ''Will you be my first girlfriend?" Naho was even more surprised that she would be his first.

"Yes!" She yelled, and they shared another passionate kiss, with everyone watching, especially Kasumi. So Naho had gotten her happy ending after all, and the two were known as the most popular couple in school. Naho was still badmouthed by fangirls of Namihiko, but it was him that eased her pain. She knew he loved her, and that was something that would never change.

*The end.*

Sakura giggled, and a warm feeling seeped into her skin. Her stomach felt alive with butterflies, and a light blush was painted onto her porcelain cheeks.

''That was... THE BEST STORY EVER!"

She squealed and hugged the book to her chest.

"SAKURA! DINNER! Come down, sweetie!" Sakura's mom's voice sliced through the air.

"Okay, coming, mom!"

* * *

After eating dinner, Sakura re read High School.

_Guess I should do my homework now..._

She pulled out an array of binders from her backpack, and began completing her work.

_Look at the three-dimensional figure. What is the surface area and volume...?_

She finished her math problems at a slow pace, due to all her doodling on the homework page. The paper was adorned with various things like, 'S+S foreva' or, Namihiko x Naho, or tiny drawings of Sasuke's serious face.

Sakura continued to finish her homework, but each paper and page had a little tattoo on it. Hopefully her teachers wouldn't notice.

* * *

A while later, she flopped onto her bed, tired as hell.

_11:11, huh? That number you wish on..._

All Sakura could do was stare at the little hands on her clock. _Better not let that pass..._

_I wish..._

_I wish..._

_I WISH MY LIFE WAS JUST LIKE NAHO'S!_

With that, Sakura closed her eyes and snoozed the night away, her mind filled with fantasies of Sasuke.

**Yay! Chapters aren't too freakishly long!**

**Sorry for making you sit through the boring 'High School' book. But I wanted to put an emphasis on it, and make sure you remember some of the things that happen in the book, so you can compare it to what happens in Sakura's life. **

**Bear with me, MORE JUICE IS YET TO COME! :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Another chapter update. Thanks for sticking with me! *does Gai pose* More is on the way!**

* * *

"Oh, Sakura... you're such a great kisser... Mmmm..." He murmured quietly.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Naruto sprang up from his bed, drenched in ice-cold water.

"This is what you get for not letting me eat breakfast, idiot." A smooth voice said.

"Sasuke!? What the hell, man! AT LEAST I DIDN'T POUR WATER ON YOUR HEAD, YA KNOW!"

He could only hear that pompous chuckle of Sasuke's.

"So, Sasuke," Naruto said, wiping water from his eyes. "I enjoyed the early morning shower, but what do you want?"

"I already got what I came for. Revenge."

"Aw, come on. Don't be like that. Hold a grudge, ya know?"

"Hn."

"Have you eaten yet?" Naruto decided that using a blanket to dry his hair was a good idea.

Sasuke was silent. Naruto almost thought he heard the sound of his grumbling stomach.

"No?"

Silence.

"Well, that's okay, because I got extra ramen. You good with vegetable?"

"Feh."

"Okay, one vegetable it is! Cause you can't have my miso ramen, ya know! It's for me."

Naruto hopped out of bed, the little nightcap on his head falling off.

_What was he saying before I poured that water on his head...? Eh. It was probably nothing._

Sasuke, what am I? Your mom? Make your own ramen!"

"Tch." Sasuke walked away from Naruto's bed towards his tiny kitchen. He had been to Naruto's house on several occasions, and he knew his way around.

Grabbing the green ramen cup on a table in the kitchen, he added water and nuked it for three minutes.

Naruto walked in, wearing a black button up shirt, black slacks, and the loudest belt Sasuke had ever seen.

"Dude. What?"

"Hey, it's style!"

"Bright orange belt? And a blue belt buckle? Those colors clash."

"Aw, what would you know? All you wear is blue and white to school, ya know!"

"White goes with anything."

"Dammit, Sasuke. You're just jealous about my awesome eye-catching belt, ya know!"

"Fine. Do what you want."

Sasuke grabbed a few chopsticks and dug into his ramen cup.

He heard the 'DING' noise of the microwave, and the groan it made while Naruto yanked it open hungrily, eager to eat.

"Hey, Sasuke?"

Sasuke remained silent, but that was his way of letting Naruto talk.

"I think I li- Um."

Sasuke turned to Naruto, only half listening. "Hn?''

"I think I might host a party here. For no reason, but parties are fun, ya know!"

"When?"

"Maybe in a few weeks."

"You might need longer to get this place cleaned up." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"That's not funny, ya know!"

When Naruto and Sasuke had finished their ramen, they grabbed their backpacks and made their way to school.

* * *

When they had arrived at their destination, Nobody was outside.

"Shit...Are we late?"

Sasuke only looked at Naruto, then the two dashed off into the school.

Naruto ran as fast as his legs could take him, and he barreled into his first period class.

"Gee, Naruto. You're lucky the teacher is a little late today too." Sakura said as he leapt into his seat.

"Yeah, well, Sasuke decided to pour water on my head. Bastard made us late.''

Her eyes brightened at the sound of his name, "Sasuke?"

"Er..."

"Wait, what are you wearing? That belt is radiating light of its own!"

Naruto was secretly relieved about the change of subject, and replied "What, you don't like my awesome belt?"

"It's nice, but orange?! With BLUE?!"

"My favorite color is orange, ya know! I thought it would stand out against a dark color!"

"Well... The only thing worse than blue would be green. So it's actually not that bad..."

"I'll take it as a compliment! Thanks, Sakura!" He gave her a cheeky smile.

"Heh. Anytime."

Itachi suddenly walked into the room, his ponytail disheveled and full of twigs and leaves. He looked VERY UPSET, his dark eyes glinting in the light of the classroom.

"Hey, Itachi!" Naruto called. "It looks like you got into a fight with a tree- AND LOST!"

The class laughed along, their faces pink and mouths smiling.

Itachi looked extremely pissed. With a flick of his wrist, he pulled his hair tie out, letting his hair fall gracefully down his shoulders.

Every guy was thinking, _Damn, he'd be a hot chick._ Idiots.

Every girl was thinking, or rather, saying, "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Itachi just shrugged and began picking out various plant life in his hair, as if nothing had happened.

"So! Take out your homework! Naruto, 50 points off because I already know you don't have it."

"EHHH?!" was Naruto's reply.

Sakura took a look at him and giggled. _He's so stupidly funny._

Just as she passed her homework sheet forward, she saw a little yellow paper airplane fall right onto her desk.

She opened it, and smoothed the creases out. In messy handwriting, it read,

_Sakura,_

_I'm having a party on the Saturday 3 weeks from now. Come to my house! I think you already know where it is. Invite some of your girlfriends, too! But don't invite too many. Because that's going to be girl overload. It's not formal or anything, so don't come in fancy clothes. It's just gonna be a crazy party with lights and music and dancing and other freaky shit. But not 'FREAKY' freaky if you know what I mean. Like... NOTHING DIRTY!_

_Hope to see ya there,_

_NARUTO, the RAMEN MASTER_

She smiled. Sakura could almost hear his light, cheery tone in her head.

Looking over at him, she saw he had been watching her. When they made eye contact, he looked away.

Strange.

"Hey! Naruto!" Sakura whispered.

He immediately turned to face her, as if someone had just yelled into the air, "FREE RAMEN!"

"Thanks for inviting me! Is Sasuke gonna be there?"

Naruto sighed inwardly. All this talk about Sasuke was making him a little upset.

He just nodded slowly, and went back to staring at his Science work.

Sakura's High School fantasy was on the right track. It was only a matter of time before he saved her from an assault by Karin, and they shared their first kiss.

* * *

Sasuke was bored out of his mind.

The teacher was giving the class a lecture about variables. The droning sound of fangirl giggles filled his ears.

_Sasuke, the only reason you're feeling so bored is because you've got a stick up your ass. Have some fun. Maybe toy around with that girl next to you, she's cute._

That rough voice... It was his consience, no doubt.

_No. Don't listen to him. Listen to me, AND THE LESSON! This is valuable information. You're going to need it if you want to pass Algebra II. _

This voice was gentler, but both voices, in a way, sounded the same.

_That's because we are both you, _the two said in unison.

Sasuke's eyes widened, and he could almost see... Almost see his left and right brains. One looked like a flaming wasteland, not much different from Hell itself.

The other was the opposite. It's main color was white, and it radiated angelic and ethereal light.

_This is some trippy shit._

_Ha, what's trippy is that you're not making a move on that hot redhead you have for second period. _

_That won't be necessary, Malicious._

_Malicious? What the hell? _Sasuke had no idea who he was talking to.

_I'm sure you know who we are... _The rough voice spoke with the gentle one again.

_Okay. I'm insane. What the hell is going on?_

As if on cue, two figures emerged from the lands that were his brain.

The one on the gloomy side wore a blood-red shirt and charcoal black shorts. His pupils were white, but the 'whites' of his eyes were black. It was very unnerving.

The boy on the angelic side-stepped out as well. He was wearing a white shirt the same style as the other boy, and shorts the color of the sky. His eyes looked normal, but they glowed with golden light.

And they BOTH looked exactly like Sasuke.

_Wait. You guys are my conscience? _

_We're like the angel and devil on your shoulders. Except we're in your head._

_Hey, you're smart, you can figure out the rest. Why talk about something dumb like this when you can be charming some babe right now? Seriously, do you know how many girls are after you?_

_You're an IDIOT, Malicious._

_Oh, and you're the brightest person around, Celestial._

_WHY DO YOU GUYS CALL EACH OTHER THAT?!_

_I'm Celestial Sasuke. I'm the one who makes sure you focus on schoolwork, not all the disgusting girls around here._

_And the name's Malicious Sasuke. I'm to thank for all those delicious fantasies you've had about Karin's boobs._

_THE HELL?! I was NOT fantasizing about her!_

_Of course not. You were fantasizing about her body._

_UGH. You are disgusting!_

_Malicious, stop freaking him out._

_I GOTTA BE SOME KIND OF PSYCHOPATH! I'M BASICALLY TALKING TO MYSELF!_

_Yep. And that inner conflict you were having yesterday? That was us. AT WAR._

_Why can't you guys piss off? I can make my own decisions. _

_No you can't. _Sasuke could see Malicious smirking at him, just like he always did to Naruto.

_If we shut up, you wouldn't choose anything. You'd be stuck not knowing what to do without us to influence you._

_I have to admit, he's right. NOW FINISH THAT MATH QUESTION! 6x+49 over 7 equals WHAT?_

_You're both insane!_

_Honestly, have you ever had any physical contact with a girl? You're so uptight!_

_You're ME, Malicious!_

_No, if I were you, I'd have a single kiss from every girl in this room. EVEN THE TEACHER!_

_Malicious, now you have him thinking about kissing his teacher?! Leave him alone, and let him finish his math!_

_Well, you're just as stiff as the REAL SASUKE, Celestial! Why don't you-_

"RRRRRING!"

With that, Sasuke's image of Malicious and Celestial shattered, and became nothing more but a heap of light blue and maroon.

Sasuke sat in his seat for a little while, unmoving. The, he got up, clearly disturbed.

"Naruto must have given me some kind of radioactive ramen..." He muttered to himself as he left.

"That's it. No more breakfast at Naruto's."

* * *

**Sorry about any confusion! I didn't want to keep saying, 'Celestial said this' or 'Malicious said this,'. That would be kinda annoying. Thank's for reading.**

_**NO, why read this when you can read some perverted stuff? WHO WANTS THE LATEST COPY OF ICHA ICHA PARADISE?**_

**Oh, shut up, Malicious Sasuke. I have the power to get rid of you, cause I'm the Author!**

_**Hey, we're all friends here! Just a suggestion!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sakura might be a little out of character in this chapter, but I wanted her to sing with Naruto. Even she needs to relax a little, you know, jam out with one of her friends. :)**

* * *

_Sasuke, why can't you be my Namihiko? Why can't you sweep me off my feet and take me to a place where we can exchange sweet kisses? _

Sakura was staring at Sasuke with a dreamy air surrounding her. An air that blocked all daggers that Karin was glaring at her.

The entire period went by with nothing more than Sakura staring, Karin glaring, and Sasuke ignoring.

When Sakura passed by Sasuke's desk, she murmured, ''You'll be my Namihiko soon."

_Namihiko? Wasn't that the boy from High School?_ Sasuke thought.

_Aw, that's just what women say when they WANT IT!_

_Shut your trap, Malicious. Sasuke, you can tell she really likes you. Maybe give her a chance...? BUT REMEMBER THAT SCHOOL COMES FIRST!_

_Malicious, you're disgusting. Celestial, get that stick out of your ass. _

_I __have a stick shoved up my rear end?! Look who's talking!_

_You two are idiots._ Sasuke exited, bickering with his inner selves the entire way to his next period.

* * *

Naruto was feeling pretty hyped up. Like he had eaten supercharged ramen. He was ready to GO!

_All I need is a kick-ass pump up song!_

He smiled to himself while running on the mile-long track in Gym.

_Pump up song... _

Naruto racked his brains for something to hum while he epically ran on the track.

Then, a perfect song popped into his head.

Nodding his head to the beat, he sang under his breath.

_"Rising up... Back on THE STREET... Did my time, took my chances...Went the DISTANCE, now I'm back on ma' feet... Just a man and his will to SURVIVE...So many times, it happens too fast...You change your passion for glory...Don't lose your GRIP on the dreams of the past...You must fight, just to keep them ALIV-"_

"Naruto! Wait up!"

He turned quickly, to see pink hair streaming out behind him.

"Hey! What were you singing?" Sakura asked as she appeared at his side.

Naruto's cheeks turned a light shade of red. "Er..."

"I heard some Eye of the Tiger, was that what you were singing?"

"Uh... Yeah..." He smiled sheepishly.

"You're a pretty good singer! Eye of the Tiger is one of the songs I've memorized. It seems intresting... You know, hidden meaning and all."

"Hehe... Yeah, hidden meaning." Naruto really had no idea what she was talking about.

"Can I sing with you?"

"Yeah, sure, ya know!" He instantly brightened, eager to sing his lungs out with Sakura.

"Okay... One, two, three!"

"IT'S THE, EYE OF THE TIGER, IT'S THE THRILL OF THE FIGHT, RISING UP, TO THE CHAL-LENGE OF OUR RIII-VALS! AND THE LAST KNOWN SURVIVOR STALKS HIS PREY-IN-THE-NIGHT, AND HE'S WATCHING US ALL WITH THE EYYYYYYYYYE..."

Naruto and Sakura both paused and looked at eachother, waiting for the moment. Smiling, they finished the last part of the song.

"OF THE TIIIIIII-GERRRRRR!"

Sakura did a little dance, and Naruto tried an air guitar solo. Everyone was looking at them like they were crazy, but the two didn't care. Right now, all they saw and heard was Eye of the Tiger.

"That was fun!" Sakura said, laughing.

"Sometimes you just gotta sing it out, ya know!"

"Yeah, Naruto. You're right!"

"Want to sing at my party?"

Sakura paused for a little while. Then she thought, _Why not?_

"Sure! Maybe we can get everyone else to sing too!"

"BRRRRRINGGG!"

"Oh, man! We'd better go and get dressed, we'll be late for lunch, ya know!"

"Okay, see you there!"

* * *

Sasuke was already sitting at the lunch table they all shared.

_Man, this is boring._

He put his chin on his hand.

_What's taking everyone so long?_

"Sasuke! Hey, guess what?" Sasuke immediately realized the voice as Naruto.

"Do you know how good of a singer Sakura is? We were in gym, and I sang-"

"Wait. You sing?" Sasuke's mind sparked to life. He secretly enjoyed singing , but if he let anyone know, that would destroy his reputation.

"Yeah. Sasuke, you've been my best friend FOREVER, and you didn't know that I liked to sing? I got a friggin' karaoke machine in my apartment, ya know!"

"Damn. Continue."

"WELL..." Naruto smiled as if he was re-experiencing a happy moment of his life. "We were in gym, and I was bored, so I thought, 'I need a PUMP UP SONG', ya know! And I was singing Eye of the Tiger, and she heard... So, long story short, I sang with her, had a great time. We actually sounded PREEETTY good, ya know!"

Sasuke was slightly irked that he had not gotten a chance to sing with Sakura. "He believed that he could sing better than Naruto, seeing as he was pretty stuck up.

"Really." He said, without much enthusiasm.

"Aw, Sasuke, come on! You don't have to be so stiff, we can all sing together at my party!"

His face warmed up. It was hard to stay annoyed at Naruto, him being a clown and all.

"Heh. Looking forward to it."

"That's more like it, ya know!"

Kiba and Shino walked up to Naruto and Sasuke. Kiba, grinning wildly like always, asked, "HEEEEY, Naruto, Sasuke. Heard something that sounded like 'party' over here. WHATUP?"

"Heh. Idiot here has a party in three weeks. Saturday."

"Sweeeeet, Naruto! Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"Tell what?" Shikamaru and Chouji had also come to their little table.

"Hang on. I wanna wait for everyone to get here, ya know? This is gonna be one big party, I'm inviting EVERYONE WHO SITS HERE!"

"Hi, Sasuke!" Sakura greeted him, and only him. The other guys frowned, wondering why she hadn't greeted them as well.

He just nodded. _Great reaction to a cute chick saying hi, _Malicious said in his head.

Soon, Ino, Sai, Hinata, Tenten, Lee, and Neji arrived to sit and hear Naruto's news.

"Okay, everyone! You're all invited to a wild party I'm havin' at my house 3 weeks from this Saturday, 8:00 till MIDNIGHT! It's casual, no worries! This'll be a night you never forget!"

With a loud cheer from everyone at the table, the date was set. All they could do was survive school, and wait.

**So, Sakura's 'big chance' is coming up, to make her life just like Naho's... But for everyone who read the summary, you know that's not what I'm going to do. :) Nothing too bad, bear with me!**

**Much singing is up ahead. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**There will be quite a few lyrics in this chapter. If you don't want to read them, you can skip. I just thought that these song represented the characters pretty well. Plus, they're recent! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

When Sakura got home, one thing was on her mind.

Not High School.

Not homework.

Not even Sasuke.

_Shower._ Sakura thought to herself, disgustedly touching her hair. She had run all over school and around a mile long track today, and she was ready to wash all that nasty built up sweat away.

She walked upstairs to her room, dropped her backpack and shoes off, and raced into her bathroom.

_Damn. _Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. _I look like Itachi did when he walked into class today._

She shed her dirty clothes. Relief.

She turned the dial on the shower, and felt the temperature warm up to 'just right'. Relief.

Finally, she stepped into her shower, and let the warm water rain down on her head ans shoulders.

"Ahhhh..." She said.

She squirted a little shampoo onto her palm, and began washing her pink locks.

_Naruto's hosting a party... Maybe 11:11 is starting to make my wish come true... Soon, it'll all be kisses and hugs from Sasuke._

She smiled. This was the sweet prize she got for trying to win Sasuke's heart.

Subconsciously, she started to sing. It was always something she would do in the shower.

"You shout it out... But I can't hear a word you say... I'm talking loud, not saying much... I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet...You shoot me down, but I get up..."

She continued to sing softly, accompanied by the steady beat of falling water.

"I'm BULLETPROOF, nothing to LOSE, fire away, fire away...RICOCHET, you take your aim, FIRE AWAY, FIRE AWAY... You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am TI-TAAAI-NII-UM, shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am TI- TAAAI-NII-UM!"

Sakura finished the rest of her song in a peaceful hum. After she was done, she turned off the shower's water and dried herself off.

"I wonder if Sasuke can sing..." She thought dreamily while rubbing her hair with a towel. Boy, she knew nothing.

* * *

"Girl, please excuse me if I'm coming too strong, but tonight is the night we can REALLY LET GO, my girlfriend's out-of-town, and I'm ALL AL-ONE, your boyfriend's on vacation and he DOESN'T HAVE TO KNOW, No-oh-oh...OH-OH...No one can do the things I'm gonna wanna DO TO YOU, No-oh-oh... OH-OH...Shout aloud, screamin' loud and LET ME SEE YOU GO!"

Sasuke was singing. Angelic sounds were coming from his angelic mouth.

_It's so beautiful..._ Celestial said as he shed a tear.

_Yeah, know how many chicks you could get with that voice? _

_Aw, come on, Malicious. Stop ruining the song._

_Well, it already has some sort of nasty hidden meaning to it, were you listening to the lyrics?_

_Enough, guys! Let me sing. I haven't done it. Ever._

_Hey, we're out of school. Nobody will hear you._

Sasuke continued singing 'I Like it'.

"Baby, I LIKE IT, the way you move on the FLOOR, baby, I LIKE IT! Come on and gimme some more, oh yeah I LIKE IT, SCREAMIN' LIKE NEVER BEFORE, BABY I LIKE IT, I-I-I LIKE IT!"

Sasuke slid on the floor in his socks. He finished his little verse with a Michael Jackson style spin and signature crotch grab. The reserved, quiet Uchiha sang Enrique Iglesias while sliding around in his socks? What had happened to him?

_Lovely. You're absolutely stunning. Why did you hide your voice? _Celestial asked.

_To not worsen my fangirl problem. I'm devilishly handsome, plus I can sing? That would make things terrible._

_Whoa-ho-ho. You're not as devilishly handsome as me! _Malicious interjected.

_You're basically the devil himself._

_Aw, shut up, Celestial!_

Sasuke resumed singing and skidding around in his cotton socks. He really wanted to impress all of his friends at Naruto's party. There wouldn't be any fangirls, so why worry about them? The only thing Sasuke was thinking about was a certain someone who he would definitely catch the eye of.

* * *

"Dammit, karaoke machine, I SWEAR, IF YOU DO NOT FIX YOURSELF BY THE DAY OF THE PARTY, I WILL THROW YOU OUT MY WINDOW, YA KNOW!"

Naruto was crouched over his silver karaoke machine, trying to repair some damages it had.

He banged his fist on the top of the little box, making a loud sound. Suddenly, the machine started blaring some Rihanna song from it.

"What the hell?! I hate Rihanna!" He hit the poor thing again.

With that, it whirred to life, and the tiny screen on its front read, 'insert disc'.

"AWWWW YEAAAH!" Naruto said with a fist pump. "Time for some jamming!"

He ran over to his bed, and picked a case off of the top of it. Opening it, he ruffled through all the various CD's that were arranged inside.

"Sweet! Walkin' on Sunshine!" He slid a yellow disc out from its case, and put it into the karaoke machine.

"I used to think maybe you loved me, now baby I'm SUUUURE...And I just can't wait till the day, when ya knock on my DOOOOR...Now every time I go to the mailbox, gotta hold myself DOWWWN...'Cause I just can't wait till you write me, you're comin' AROUUUND...SING IT WITH ME EVERYBODY!"

Although there was nobody else in the room, Naruto still yelled that last bit out. He was ecstatic just to sing a song that let you scream things.

"I'M WALKIN' ON SUNSHINE...WHOA-OHH! I'M WALKIN' ON SUNSHINE...WHOA-OHH! I'M WALKIN' ON SUNSHINE...WHOA-OHH...AND DON'T IT FEEL GOOD! YEAHHH-EAHHH!"

Naruto's cheeks were red, and he was breathing heavily when he finished. He smiled to himself.

"And this party is gonna be a hundred times better, ya know!"

* * *

"Snacks? Check. Karaoke machine working? Check. TV working? Check. House is clean? Check."

"I'm impressed. This place isn't the dump it used to be." Sasuke said, smirking.

"Shut up, Sasuke! I like having my stuff where I can find it, ya know!"

"Like on the floor?"

There was nothing Naruto could say to that. "It's almost 8:00. I better start welcoming people in or something."

"I'll come with you."

Both inner Sasukes were jumping up and down with glee at the chance to show off their skills.

_This is it, _They both thought.

"RAP-RAP-RAP" Sasuke heard loud pounding on the door, and watched Naruto open it.

"Heeey, Kiba, Shino! Nice to see ya!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Sup? You ready to BLOW THE ROOF OFF THIS PLACE?" Kiba let out a wolf howl, and did a fist pump. "WHOOO!"

"Kiba." Shino said, behind his high collar.

"Eh?"

"We can 'blow the roof off this place' when all the guests arrive."

"Damn, Shino! Don't be such a party pooper!"

"I'm not being one. I'm being polite."

Kiba just scowled. "Fine. We'll wait, Mr. polite."

"I wonder when everyone else will get here..." Naruto said absent-mindedly.

"KNOCK-KNOCK!"

"Well, speak of the devil." He sprang up yet again to answer the door.

"Hi!" It was Tenten, Lee, and Neji. "We're here!"

"Hey, Lee! Tenten! Neji! Nice to see ya!"

"This area is FULL OF YOUTH! I CAN SENSE IT!" Lee yelled, as he spun around 3 times.

"Eh. Yeah, Lee. Youthful, ya know. Come on in!" Naruto stepped aside to let them inside.

Naruto sat down on the floor. "I got karaoke, guys!"

"I don't sing." Neji said, as he turned his head.

Tenten punched him in the arm. "Try it...I like singing!"

HIs eyes lit up, despite the fact that they were white. "...Hm. Maybe."

She giggled, and that made Neji blush.

"RAP-RAP!"

"Yay! More people, ya know!" Naruto twisted the doorknob and opened it.

"Naruto! Hi!" It was Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Chouji.

"Hey, guys! Glad to see you could make it, come in!"

Shikamaru and Chouji immediately sat down.

"You guys are THAT TIRED?" Naruto said as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, we walked here." Shika said, closing his eyes.

"YOU GUYS LIVE LESS THAN TEN MINUTES AWAY, YA KNOW!'' He yelled pointing a finger at them.

"KNOCK! KNOCK!"

Naruto turned on his heels to answer the door yet again.

"Naruto." Sai said. His arm was wrapped around Ino's waist.

''Sai, dude, what up? What's with the waist holding and all that, ya know?"

"Oh. Seems as if I forgot to tell you that we are dating."

"HOW COULD YOU FORGET, MAN? WE SIT TOGETHER EVERY DAY!"

Ino simply smiled, and leaned closer to Sai.

"Ino! Does that mean you're over Sasuke?" Sakura yelled to her.

"Yes!"

Inside her head, Sakura did a little dance. _My wish is coming true!_

"OKAY! Lemme see... Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sai, Chouji, Hinata, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Sakura, and Ino... That's everyone! It's time to start this PARRRRTAY!"

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" They all screamed into the air.

This was going to be one crazy party.

**Sorry for delaying the party, but that chapter is gonna fly out of my laptop like a hawk on Naruto's supercharged ramen! Stand by for more juice. Tell me if any of the characters seem a little weird. Sakura in the shower singing Titanium? Remind you of Pitch Perfect? **


	7. Chapter 7

**THIS IS IT! THE PARTY! Lyrics galore! Note that not all characters sing well. But I think they can sing okay... So, none of them sound terrible, but like, don't possess magical vocal power. Keep it in mind :) Sasuke is a little out of character... hope you don't mind!**

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS**

* * *

"Alright, who's first?" Naruto said as he turned to the cluster of kids.

"Heh. Ladies first." Neji said coolly.

Sasuke nodded in approval, along with Shikamaru.

"Really?" Ino said. "Is that some kind of 'cool guy courtesy' or something?"

"It's being polite." Sasuke replied.

"AW, HELL NO!" She yelled.

Sasuke froze. _Did she know about my 'Hell to the No' song? That bitch better shut her trap!_

"You guys are gonna go first, "Sakura said with a giggle. Hinata and Ino nodded along. "Come on. Pick a song, loosen up."

Naruto made a wide smile. "Okay! All guys! C'mere, ya know!" He walked up to his karaoke machine, hooked it up to the TV, and turned both machines on.

"Kiba, Shino. See that little case next to you? Pick a song out of it. But don't let any of the girls see!"

"Gotcha, Naruto! Shino! Check this out!" Kiba grabbed the black case, and began looking at its contents.

"No...No...No..." Kiba murmured.

Shino pointed to an electric blue disc. Kiba smiled wolfishly, and said, "Gee, Shino, didn't know you had a side like that!"

Sasuke and Neji peered over their shoulders. "How fitting." Neji said with a smirk.

Naruto turned and asked, "What did you pick?"

Kiba showed the disc title to Naruto. "NIIIIICE! And it's true, ya know!"

"LEE! Get over here!"

Kiba kneeled over and inserted the little disc into the karaoke machine.

Some weird techno music started playing, and every girl recognized the song.

"Yeah, Yeah." Shino said in his low voice.

Kiba started. "When I walk on by, girls be lookin' like DAMN HE FLY... I pimp to the beat, walkin'-on-the-street in ma' new lafreak, YEAH... This is how I roll, animal-print-pants OUTTA CONTROL...It's Redfoo with the BIG AFRO, like Bruce Leroy I got the glow, YAO!"

Soon, Lee, Naruto, and Sai joined in. "AHHH...Girl, look at that body, AHHH...Girl,look at that body, AHHH...Girl, look at that body, AHHH...I-I-I-I WORK OUT! AHHH...Girl, look at that body, AHHH...Girl, look at that body, AHHH...Girl, look at that body...I-I-I-I WORK OUT!"

Neji and Sasuke jumped into the song.

"When I walk in the spot,yeah, this is what I see... E'r body stops and STARIN' AT ME, I got PASSION IN MA' PANTS, and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, SHOW IT..."

Then, the beat dropped, and all the guys froze. Then, a silly grin spread over all their faces, as they looked at all the girls.

"I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!"

All the girls doubled over and laughed, clutching their sides.

"YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT, HINA!" Kiba shouted, as he danced. He walked over to Hinata, grabbed her wrist, and the two moved and glided together.

"WHAAAAT!" Lee and Naruto yelled to punctuate his sentence.

Sai followed suit. He grabbed Ino and they started jumping up and down, fists pumping.

Sasuke, still in socks, Michael-Jackson slid to Sakura. All he had to do was smirk, and Sakura dragged him back to the karaoke machine to dance their hearts out.

"Damn, Sasuke! YOU GOT THE MOVES LIKE JAGGA!" Chouji yelled to him. He received a cheeky thumbs up from Sasuke.

"Singing is troublesome...Chouji, you wanna try?" Shikamaru asked over the loud beat of the music.

"Now or never, Shika! Plus, this song is awesome!"

"Alright, let's do it!"

Shikamaru and Chouji jumped into the karaoke area.

"When I'm AT THE MALL-security just can't fight-em-off...When I'm at the BEACH-I'm in-a-speedo tryin' to tan my cheeks, WHUT? This is how I ROLL, c'mon ladies, it's TIME-TO-GO... We headed to the bar, baby don't be ner-vous, no-shoes-no-shirt and I STILL GET SERVICE, WAOW!"

"AHHH...Girl,look at that body, AHHH...Girl, look at that body, AHHH... Girl, look at that body, I-I-I-I WORK OUT! AHHH...Girl,look at that body, AHHH...Girl, look at that body, AHHH... Girl, look at that body, I-I-I-I WORK OUT! "

Neji and Sasuke had shed all their worries, and all they wanted to do was scream that phrase they knew so well.

"When I walk in the spot, YEAH, this is what I SEE- E'r-body stops, and they STARIN' AT ME, I got-PASSION IN MA' PANTS, AND I AIN'T AFRAID TO SHOW IT, SHOW IT, SHOW IT, SHOW IT..."

Everyone hollered, their bodies frozen for the moment. Then, they all yelled as loud as they could.

"I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!"

They all laughed so much, and even Sasuke smiled a little.

"Guys! Time for the wiggle, ya know!" Naruto yelled, still moving to the beat.

"Wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle, YEAH! Wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle, YEAH! Do the wiggle, man...I do the wiggle,man...YEAH... I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!"

Tenten almost fell over laughing, Hinata looked like she was about to burst, and Sakura and Ino howled in approval.

"Truest song around." Ino purred as she hugged Sai.

Sakura beamed at Sasuke. "I had no idea you could sing so well!"

He just smirked and nodded. "I can dance pretty well too."

With that, he held her in a waltz position and spun her around.

"Wow..." She breathed, lovestruck. "You ARE..."

"Hm." He said, satisfied.

"Girls!" Tenten cooed, "Did you hear what Neji said? He thinks we can't do better!"

A loud 'OOOOOH' rang out from the guys as they turned to look at Neji. He was wearing the same smug look as Sasuke was.

"Well, girls... I challenge you as well! In a battle of youthful singing!" Lee yelled, as he pumped his fist.

"Yeah!" Naruto said, smiling. "Me too!"

"Sh-should we...?" Hinata stuttered, but the look in her eyes said that she wanted to take the challenge.

"Of course! Let's do it, girls!" Ino yelled. "We won't back down from you guys!"

Sakura ran over to the little case that held all the karaoke CDs. She swiped it, and brought it to all the girls.

"H-hey... this one is nice..." Hinata pointed to a disc.

"It's not good enough! We need something really awesome!" Ino said, looking through more CD's.

"Then h-how about this one?"

"I like it!" Tenten said, grabbing it and shutting the case before anyone could object.

"Yeah, that's a favorite of mine, too!" Sakura said as she put her hands on her hips.

Then, light plucking sound filled the air, with all the girls swaying to the beat. Tenten began.

"I threw a wish in a well, don't ask me, I'll never tell- I looked to you as it fell, and now you're in MY WAY, I'd trade my soul for a wish, pennies and dimes for a KISS, I wasn't lookin' for this, but now you're in MY WAY..."

Ino and Hinata joined in soon after. "Your stare was holding, RIPPED JEANS, skin was showin, HOT NIGHT, wind was blowin', WHERE YOU THINK YOU GOING BABY?"

Tenten finally joined in, and they all sang in harmony.

"HEY, I just met you... And this is CRAZY, but here's my number, so CALL ME MAYBE! It's hard to look right...at you BAAAABY, so here's my number, so CALL ME MAYBE! And, all the ot-her boys... Try to CHASE ME, but here's my number...So CALL ME MAYBE!"

Tenten grabbed Neji, and held her face dangerously close to his. "Still think you guys are better?"

He just smiled, and closed the space between their lips. A loud squeal could be heard from the girls, and the guys hollered with glee.

"Wanna try that with me, Hina?" Kiba shouted to her. She turned beet red, but looked happy nonetheless.

Sasuke's two sides were at it again, ramming into each other over and over, trying to decide if kissing Sakura was the right call.

_Go, Sasuke! Put your hands on her waist and consume those soft pink lips of hers! _

_Disgusting, Malicious. Just let her sing, and smile at her. She does deserve a LITTLE attention._

"Before you came into my-life, I missed you SO BAD, and you should know that...SO CALL ME MAYBE!" Hinata boldly finished, free of stutters.

Kiba ran over and held his hand up for a high-five... But he got a hug instead. With that signature toothy grin of his, he squeezed her back.

Sakura laughed, and she was truly happy. Being with her friends always made her smile.

Then, she thought about High School.

_This is the perfect opportunity to play Truth or Dare, and finally see if Sasuke likes me!_

Sakura gulped. _I have to do it, if I want my happy ending!_

"Hey, guys!" She yelled over all the commotion. "Could we... maybe...play truth or dare?"

* * *

**Having my almost cliché free policy, you know there's going to be a little twist on the truth or dare. Thanks to those who reviewed, thanks to those who didn't! You guys got me hyped up! Sorry if you don't like reading lyrics. I tried to put recent songs in there so you could have some image of what they sounded like.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy! This is going to be a pretty long chapter, considering it's the entire party and such... Hope you don't mind!**

**I don't own any of the songs in this story. Or epic meal time.**

* * *

"Could we...maybe...play Truth or Dare?"

Tenten heard, and hollered, "Yeah!" in agreeance.

Ino and Hinata also responded with fast nods of their own.

"Oh, please. Truth or Dare? That's for girl sleepover parties." Neji said with a scoff. Boy, he was an asshole.

"Yeah," Sasuke agreed. "Guys like us don't play that kind of stuff."

"Me neither." Sai said. "That game is rigged to have everyone ending up doing things they will regret..."

"No truth or dare!'' Kiba barked.

"Aw, come on guys, it's a fun game! I know you all want to!" Sakura whined.

"Ha. Hell no." Sasuke said, remembering one of his favorite songs.

Sakura growled, and stepped close to Sasuke so that she was up in his face.

_Ooh, this one's feisty, _Malicious said to Sasuke.

He growled right back, a smug grin pulled over his lips.

"Hey guys, I got an idea!" Naruto said nervously, trying to break up the fight. "Huddle!"

The guys clumped together in a little ring, and broke apart a few moments later.

Sasuke went back to Sakura, and brought his face back to hers again.

"I think we should go ALL NIGHT..." He said, with that devilish smile of his.

_Wait...that means SEX! I...I'm not ready for it...or am I? _Sakura thought. _Holy crap, is he serious?_

"...On this Wii, SUPER SMASH BROS TIME!" He yelled, receiving loud howls from the guys. He went back the cluster, getting low-fives and slaps on the back.

Sakura was left with a dumbfounded expression on her face. _Oh, so now we're playing Super Smash Bros Brawl?! What the hell, Sasuke! If you weren't so hot, I'd punch you into that wall!_

"NO WAY! YOU HAVE BRAWL?!" Tenten squealed. "I've only played it at my cousins, but it is SO FUN!"

"I thought you were on my side, Tenten!" Sakura said, balling her fist. She had a temper.

"Hey, hey, let's not fight, ya know! We should compromise!" Naruto said, breaking the fight again.

"How about you verse each other in Brawl, and whoever wins gets to ask the loser Truth or Dare?" Shikamaru spoke up.

"I-I think that could work..." Hinata said shyly. Ino nodded along.

_Guess it's better than nothing..._

"Okay, then..." Sakura said, giving in. She heard cheers from Lee, Sai, Chouji, and Kiba.

"Hang on, lemme get my iPod out..." Naruto said. He whipped it out of his back pocket, and ran to a shelf that probably had a speaker on it. "Because... music for the moment, ya know?"

Neji, who was nearest to the Wii, inserted a disc into its vertical slot. The machine whirred to life, and the Wii menu flashed onto the TV screen.

"I'll play first." Neji said as he grabbed a controller. "Tenten, join me?"

Tenten looked like someone had just given her a million dollars. "Really?" She squeaked.

"Come on, there's an empty spot next to me..." He patted the floor next to him with a smirk.

She giggled, grabbed a controller, and sat next to him.

"Character pick... I think I'll choose Link. Neji?"

"Ike."

Link was a male character with a green pointed hat and shaggy blond hair. Neji's character, Ike, was a brunette and wore dark blue garments, similar to the style of Gaara. Both wielded swords.

"Cool! You better get ready, I think I'm pretty good at this game."

"Heh. We'll see." Neji looked at her.

Their match began, with 'Bulletproof' playing in the background.

Tenten started off by jumping in the air to smash her sword down on Neji's head, but he scurried away and blocked off the hit with his own sword.

The two exchanged blows, with Neji only recieving minimal damage from Tenten.

He recieved cheers from the guys, their voices egging him on to 'finish her'.

Neji went on the offensive by pulling his sword back, and slamming its tip right onto Tenten. The blow landed extreme damage on her, and it seemed that she was about to lose. Getting desperate, Tenten tried approaching Neji's primitive side.

She quickly undid the buns on her hair, letting it cascade down her shoulders.

That caught Neji's attention. He turned to look at her, lavender eyes wide.

Seeing that it worked, she opened the top 2 buttons on her shirt. Neji's sight strayed to her chest, and the pervert was captivated until Tenten beat his ass to the ground.

"TENTEN WINS!" Naruto yelled, accompanied by more from the other guys.

Neji, finally realizing that he had lost, shook his head. _I didn't just stare at her boobs. I didn't..._

'This time, baby, I'll be... BULLETTTTTTT...PROOF...'

"Truth or dare, Neji?" Tenten asked.

"...Truth."

"Do you have any feelings for me?"

He paused. "I might..." Then, he looked into her chocolate eyes. "Okay. Yes."

Sakura and Ino went, "OOOOOH'' and Hinata blushed.

"Aw, enough with the mushy stuff, lemme play!" Kiba grabbed the controller from Neji and shoved him away. "Hina, play with me?"

"Y-yeah...But-"

"Aw, it'll be fun!" Since Kiba was a little too excited, he didn't pay attention to the fact that Hinata had no idea how to play.

Long story short, Kiba's Marth beat Hinata's jigglypuff with the whistles of 'Moves like Jagger' filling the air.

"AHAHA! So, Hinata, truth or dare?"

Hinata's face was red, and it seemed she was very embarrassed for losing.

"T-truth..."

"Will you have lunch with me tomorrow?"

"Hey! That's not a truth!" Tenten interjected.

"I'm asking the question to Hinata here, not you!"

She blushed even more, but quietly accepted.

"Yeah! Can I get a kiss?" Kiba said excitedly.

"N-no! You can't ask two things!"

'I got the MO-O-O-O-VES LIKE JAGGER...'

Sasuke smiled to himself while listening to their conversation. _Each fight has ended pretty weirdly... Wonder if I can get in on that?_

_Now you're speaking my language! _

_Alright, Sasuke. Pick the girl in the pink, you won't regret it!_

_No, pick the curvy one with the white eyes. She's way hotter._

_I'm not going to hit on Kiba's girl, Malicious! I'll go against Sakura. _

_Make sure you teach her how to play! _

_Naw, let her fumble. You'll win for sure, and you can dare her into kissing you or something._

_Ugh. Shut up. _

Sasuke ignored his inner selves, and walked up to Sakura.

"Want to play next?" He asked.

"YES-er... yeah, sure." Inside, she did a little dance.

He yelled, "We're gonna play next!" to Kiba.

They both sat down. "Okay, Sakura. This is simple. There are different moves for each combined motion and button you press. For example, if you press the up button while tilting the controller, that's your special attack..."

He touched her hand to guide her, sending shock waves through her veins. Just his touch gave Sakura a rush.

After a long explanation of the attacks, the two were finally ready to play.

Sakura chose the female character Zelda, a beautiful elf eared princess, while Sasuke picked Pit, a winged boy wearing a white tunic and a bow on his back.

"Okay guys... ready...Start!" Naruto yelled from behind them.

Sasuke went on the offensive, shooting an arrow at Sakura... But she was ready, and she had already charged her attack before hitting him.

_Maybe I taught her too well?_

_At least you didn't listen to Malicious!_

Sasuke realized he wouldn't be able to 'go easy' on Sakura. So he decided to pull out the big guns for a quick K.O. He summoned many little minions on the screen, and they simeltaniously attacked Sakura. But she was one step ahead, and attacked Sasuke faster than he could react.

Suddenly, a dubstep tune blared from Naruto's iPod. This tune was the hottest song of 2012, and Sasuke's favorite to dance to. Then, all too familiar Korean rap started filling the air.

"Hey! Let's dance, ya know!" Naruto said, gesturing to the guys.

He grabbed a pair of sunglasses, put them on, and sat down on his couch.

_Sasuke, you really want to dance, don't you? Go over there, come on!_

_No! While she's distracted, finish the match!_

_Just do what you want to do! _

Sasuke leapt up. The beat was too controlling, and his body moved before he knew it.

He started dancing, Michael Jackson style, around Naruto. Naruto's arms waved left and right from behind Sasuke as he pretended to spit an imaginary fountain of water from his mouth.

Sakura watched them, her eyes locked onto their dancing figures. It was really...funny.

Then, Kiba jumped in yelling random nonsense along with the Korean. Hinata accompanied him, with soft and rough voices meeting in a fun little harmony. Eventually, Sai and Ino started doing the dance the song was famous for.

"Neji, come on! I love this song!" She grabbed his arm and started dancing around as well.

"Come on guys, the best part of the song is coming up! Sing it with me, ya know!"

Everyone heard the jumpy, machine-gun like changing of sound in the song, leading up to the climax, and Sakura couldn't help but get up and dance next to Sasuke.

Naruto froze, and so did everyone else, for effect.

"OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!"

The teens went nuts afterwards, doing PSY's famous horse riding dance all over the place.

"Op, op-op-op, OPPA GANGNAM STYLE, AHHHH...Gangnam style, OP, op-op-op, HEEEEEEEEEEY...SEXY LADY! OP, op-op-op, OPPA GANGNAM STYLE, HEEEEEEEEEY...SEXY LADY!"

They burst into laughter after their little bout of dancing.

"That was awesome, ya know! Y'all got some MOVES!" Naruto yelled.

_That was awesome, Sasuke! You owned that Michael Jackson shit! _

_I have to agree with Malicious, it WAS pretty good._

_Good? It was off the CHAIN! It was sick! It was dope! It was-_

_Thanks, thanks, guys. That's enough._

"Wait!" Sakura said, "Who won our match?"

Sasuke looked at the screen. It was black, since Wii's turn off after several minutes of inactivity. "Guess it was a tie, since we both started dancing before someone could win."

"Hey, it's just the power of Gangnam style! I saw you dancing... and it made me want to join in." Sakura finished shyly.

_SHE LIKES MY DANCING!_ Sasuke's heart danced around in his chest.

His cheeks turned light pink. "Um...Wait, so I guess we both get to ask Truth or dare...?"

"YES-er...Yeah..." _Yes! This is all going my way! _"Truth or dare?"

"Uh...Truth."

"Do you... like me?"

Sasuke sighed inwardly. It was inevitable. But he knew he couldn't hide it forever, Malicious would probably force him to kiss her when his emotions got too strong. It was better for Sasuke to satisfy that need WITH her approval.

"Um..._yesImight..._"

"Hmmm?"

All he did was nod and look away.

Sakura's heart thumped wildly in her chest. _YES! THIS IS HAPPENING! IT'S ALL KISSES AND HUGS NOW!_

"Well, what about you?" He asked quickly. A smug grin appeared on his face, because he already knew the answer.

"YES!" She said loudly, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

His eyes widened in surprise, but he returned her hug as he lightly patted her on the back.

He was so caught up in the moment that he didn't notice Naruto watching them.

"Hey, guys..." He said cautiously, "I know you guys have been revealing feelings and all that, but who's up for a snack?"

"Yeah, all that Gangnam style dancing got me hungry!" Kiba yelled from behind Naruto.

"Yeah, me too!" Sakura said. "What do you have?"

"Come on to the kitchen, guys! And no straggling, Shika!"

All of the teens filed into Naruto's small kitchen area.

"So, Naruto, what snacks do you have?" Ino asked.

"Glad you asked!" He opened one of the cabinets in the kitchen, and started throwing random bags of food out. "We got Chex," He threw it into Neji's face, "Doritos," which hit Sai right in the chest, "Sour patch kids," the small yellow bag of candy zipped past Sakura's arm and hit the floor, "Cheddar popcorn," that sailed past all the teens into a different room.

"And..." He said, walking over to his refrigerator and pulling out a large pack of pink meat, "BACON!"

"Dude, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Chouji said, his mouth watering.

Everyone had seen that video on YouTube, so they ALL knew what Naruto was planning.

"What time do you think it is, guys?" He said.

"EPIC MEAL TIME!" They all yelled happily.

* * *

After retrieving the cheddar popcorn from Naruto's living room, everyone was ready to 'cook'.

"Sasuke! Check the stuff we have, ya know!" Naruto said.

"Giant bowl. Popcorn. Chex. Sour patch thingies. Doritos. Bacon. Plate for the bacon. Salt and pepper. That rum infused sweet-and-sour sauce that Naruto said we should use. Spoon. We have everything."

"Good, good! Ino, get the bowl and add them CHEX!"

Ino ripped the blue Chex bag open neatly, and poured the salty contents into the giant bowl. She disposed of the bag by throwing it into Sai's arms. And he threw it away for her.

"Sakura! The Doritos!" She opened the bag as well, and the orange chips inside rained down onto the Chex already in the bowl.

"Nej! Pour the Sour Patch!"

"Don't call me Nej, Naruto!" He said as he poured the little sugar-coated gummies into the bowl.

"Sorry! Now, Sai! Get the cheddar popcorn, and Chouji! Nuke the bacon, ya know!"

Chouji ripped the little package open, and put many pieces of meat on a plate while quietly murmuring to himself, "And bacon strips, and bacon strips, and bacon strips...". He stuck the plate into the microwave for a few minutes.

Sai had dumped all the fluffy little popcorn pieces into the giant bowl already, and Tenten was mixing it around.

"Shino! You've been hiding around, take a knife from the drawer over there and cut the cooked bacon up! You too, Shikamaru!"

"We should have cut it up BEFORE Chouji cooked it." Shino said.

"Aw, details, details, details. At least you can lick the knife afterwards!"

"That's going to cut us, smart one," Shikamaru said.

"Oh. Right. Well, whatever, JUST DO IT, ya know!"

Shino and Shikamaru obeyed and chopped the cooked bacon into little pieces. After finishing, they poured the bacon bits in.

"Salt and pepper, Sasuke!" Naruto said.

Sasuke grabbed a shaker in each hand, and bombarded the mix of food with granulated flavor.

"Finally, the SAUCE! Kiba, pour it on!"

"A-drippin' that SAOWSE!" Kiba said as the brown liquid trickled out of its bottle.

"Final mix... and...WHOOOO! We got super awesome snack mix, ya know!"

Naruto went to a cabinet and pulled out a bunch of white bowls.

"We can eat out of these! I'll dish it out!"

He went to the big bowl and put a little in each small bowl. Soon, everyone had enough Chex/Doritos/Sour patch/Popcorn/bacon/rum sauce snack mix to eat.

"My Sour patch kids taste like nacho cheese, but I don't care!" Sakura sang.

"You know what else it tastes like? Freedom." Naruto said. "Free to do whatever we want, ya know!"

"This is surprisingly good.'' Neji said, as Sasuke nodded.

Suddenly, thunder boomed over Naruto's apartment.

"It's raining? Good thing I brought my phone, I can call my mom to pick me up," Chouji said. "Shika, you want a ride?"

"Yeah."

"Anyone else need to use my phone?"

"Oh, I do!" Sakura said.

Chouji handed her his phone, and she dialed her mother's number on it.

After a few moments, Sakura returned the phone to him with a worried expression on her face.

"My mom isn't picking up... I think she's already asleep. I was supposed to walk home, anyway. Can anyone give me a ride?"

"Sorry, no can do! I walked here as well..." Ino said. Tenten shook her head, and Hinata looked away and apologized.

"Oh... That's okay, guys, I'll walk home on my own..." Her voice trailed off.

"I'll walk home with you." Sasuke said, receiving a familiar 'OOOOH' from everyone else.

"Okay, Sasuke!" _Yeah! It's one good thing after another, HA!_

"Wait! Before you guys go, take my umbrella, Sakura!" Naruto ran into his room, and brought back an orange umbrella.

Sakura took it, and noticed that it smelled faintly of ramen noodles. "Thanks, Naruto. Guess We should go now... Thanks for inviting me!"

He laughed. "No problem, ya know! Bye!"

"See you later, idiot," Sasuke said.

He and Sakura walked away, opened the orange umbrella, and left the apartment.

"Whoa. They both finished that snack mix FAST." Kiba said.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura were out in the rain, sharing a small umbrella. The only noise was the harsh pitter-patter of the rain.

Sakura, wanting to break the silence, started to sing softly. She felt like so much more could be said by singing than just talking.

"You had my heart...and we'll never be worlds apart...Maybe in mag-a-zines...But you'll still be ma' star...Baby, cause in the DARK...You can't see shi-ny cars...That's when you need me there...With you I'll al-ways share...Because!"

Sasuke joined in for the next part. He knew the song she was singing, and well. His mother used to sing it to him during storms.

"When the sun shines, we shine to-geth-er, told you I'd be here for-ever, said I'll al-ways be your friend, took an oath, Imma stick it out to the end...Now it's rainin' more than ev-er, know that we'll still have each-oth-er, you can stand un-der my UM-BREL-LA, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh, under my um-brel-la, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh-eh..."

"Oh! We're here already!" Sakura interrupted the song. "That was fast..."

Sasuke nodded, and walked her up to the door.

"You can go now," She said.

"Sure?"

"Yeah..."

He turned and said, "See you on Monday."

"Yeah! See ya..."

With that, she went inside and closed the door.

Sasuke smiled, and finished singing.

"You can stand un-der my um-brel-la..."

**So sorry about the length! But there wasn't really any place where I could just stop... So I crammed it into this giant chapter. **

**Hope you liked the gangnam style and the fuzzy ending!**


	9. Chapter 9

**WHAT?! 4 reviews?! SHANNARO *Punches wall* Shannaro is supposed to mean, 'are you kidding me?' or 'Stop messing around'. BUT IT'S REAL, MAN! I see it on my laptop screen! Here's another chapter... *wall cracks behind me***

**This is a huge accomplishment for me. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

* * *

Sakura was in a glowing meadow picking pink flowers. She wore a beautiful white sun hat and a flowing yellow gown.

"Ah...This blossom is so pretty!" She exclaimed while gazing at a rose.

Little did she know, she was being watched by a dark figure... The shadow rose, and pounced on to Sakura, landing on top of her.

"EEEK!" She squealed, her eyes wide.

"Hehehe..." The figure chucked. His obsidian eyes glinted, and Sakura immediately recognized it as Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke...?" She whimpered.

He wore a dark cape and navy tunic, along with tall black boots. His hair didn't stick up in its normal fashion, but was smoothed down and slicked back.

"Sakura..." He said with an ominous smirk on his face, "I have waited long enough..."

"Wh-what?"

"Now... I will HAVE YOU!" He leaned down and began trailing furious kisses up her neck.

"Ahh... Sasuke, no..." She said weakly. _Give it to me! Give it to me good!_

Her mind was on red alert, and her heart was throbbing wildly in her chest.

Soon, his lips reached up to hers, and he smirked evilly. "You're mine..."

Soon, the image of them rippled, and blurred away.

"Mmm... Sasuke, don't stop..."

"Sakura!"

"OH NO I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Sakura yelled, her eyes popping open.

Her mother chuckled. "Sakura, you silly girl, today is Sunday!"

"Oh... Eh... Why'd you wake me up?"

"You usually wake up at 8:00 on weekends. It's 10:30."

"EH?!"

"You must have had a good time at Naruto's, huh?"

"Yeah... I came back pretty late."

"That explains why you were conked out until half past 10, kissing your pillow."

"Wait. I was kissing my pillow?"

"Yes. And you were muttering a name that started with an 'S' as well... Did something happen at that party?"

"Can't talk now, mom, I have to go!" Sakura jumped up from her bed, still in her pajamas, and left the room in a flash.

"DID YOU MEET A BOY? WAS HE CUTE? DID HE WALK YOU HOME?" Her mother yelled after her.

_Was I really kissing my pillow? Jeez... I must have been pretty tired or something, cause I don't remember a thing! Who was I kissing, anyway...?_

Sakura arrived at the front of Naruto's apartment. She knocked on the door three times, and waited for him to answer.

"Eh...?" He opened the door in light blue pajamas and a walrus like nightcap.

"Awww! That nightcap is SO ADORABLE!" She gushed.

"Heh... Um, thanks." He rubbed his eyes. "Why are you here so early?"

"It's almost 11:00."

"EH?!"

Sakura giggled. "That's what I said when I found out. I, uh... wanted to say thanks for letting me come over." _And because I need to get away from my mom._

"Oh! Okay! Wanna come in?"

She paused. "Eh, why not?" With that, Sakura entered his apartment yet again. It was a mess.

Toilet paper and cups were lying everywhere, and the air smelled like fruit and bacon.

"GOD, NARUTO! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO AFTER I LEFT?!

He put a hand behind his head and laughed sheepishly.

"Umm... it's a long story, ya know."

"I got time. SPILL."

"Well...Okay. So Ino sees my red solo cup on the counter, and starts banging on it while singing some tune. It was cool, she didn't even need music because she had the beat of the cup, ya know? So she offered to give us all lessons on how to do it. It's called the cup song, by the way."

"Oh! That! Yeah, I learned it a few months ago."

"Yeah, cool. So she makes us do this weird combination of clapping and slapping and stuff, so the cups roll around everywhere, ya know. So, Shino has pretty huge hands, powerful enough to knock the cup and make it go sailing in some weird direction. So, he tried to slap the cup and it ended up hitting Kiba in the face..."

''Ooh... Kiba didn't take that very well, did he?"

"You got it. He threw that cup right back, ya know. Except, it hit Neji instead!"

"And it turned into a fight from there?"

"Yep. Neji actually has pretty good aim, he hit Kiba right back. But Kiba hit someone else instead, ya know. And it was a full-blown cup fight from there."

"That explains the cups, but the toilet paper?"

"Well... we knocked over a snack bowl in the process, ya know. And I sent Lee to go get some toilet paper to clean it up, since that was the only this around. He started spinning around with it, and eventually got wrapped up. He's kind of a nut, ya know... Anyways, we had to rip it away. Nobody bothered to clean it up. And then, Kiba decided it would be a good idea to crumple it up and throw it at everyone else. So it was a toilet paper fight after that, ya know."

"Oh. Wow." That was all Sakura could say. She had some pretty weird friends.

"Had breakfast yet?"

"Actually, no..."

"That's okay, ya know! I have some extra ramen cups! You good with chicken?"

"Sure!"

Sakura followed Naruto into the kitchen. It still smelled a little like nacho cheese.

"There are the ramen cups, I gotta go change." He pointed to a cabinet and left.

_Breakfast at Naruto's..._ She thought, _Time to give it a try. _

She added water to her ramen cup, and put it in the microwave for a few minutes.

"Hey, Sakura, I'm back, ya know!"

She turned holding her ramen cup. "Oh, hey."

Sakura sat down at Naruto's small dining table, absent-mindedly chewing her ramen.

_Wonder what Sasuke's up to..._

* * *

"Mmm..." Sasuke said as he savored a ripe tomato.

_I love tomatoes,_ he thought.

After he had finished, he decided to walk around Konoha for a little while.

So he left his apartment, locked up, and set out for the streets of the village.

_Walking is boring. Celestial, why can't you make him do something fun? It never works with me._

_Oh, come on. He IS doing something fun. Walking is very relaxing._

Sasuke paid no attention to his bickering inner selves. He was going to have a relaxing day off, and that was that.

Passing by one of the pools, he saw someone he knew.

Karin.

She was wearing a red bikini with ruffles on the bottom piece and a few rhinestones on the top, probably to attract attention to certain areas of the body.

It worked, considering that Sasuke was looking at her like she was food and he was starving.

_Dammmn. That's the redhead from second period, right?_

_Yeah... that's Karin..._

_There's something about her, though... I don't like it._

_What is it? I'm really only just friends with her at the moment..._

_Yeah, but your thoughts say otherwise. She interests you and I know it!_

_THOSE ARE ALL YOUR FAULT!_

_Sasuke, she has the same aura as Malicious. _

_Don't listen to Celestial! Use your eyes, she's hot! Look at those curves and-_

_STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!_

Sasuke was shaken from his little argument by a pebble to the face.

He touched the area where he was hit, and looked around to see Ino waving wildly at him. Turning to leave, he was hit yet again.

"Ino, what the hell?"

She giggled and walked up to him. "Hi!"

He stayed silent and ignored her.

"Aw, come on, ya douchebag, I'm not obsessed with you anymore. Can't a girl say hi to someone she knows?"

"Hn."

"So...What happened with Sakura?"

Heat flooded to Sasuke's cheeks at the mentioning of Sakura's name.

"I just walked her home."

"No goodnight kiss? GASP!" (she actually said 'gasp')

"It wasn't a date."

"Take a joke, sourpuss. Did you guys talk?"

"Not really."

"Don't tell me you walked in silence! Do you know how awkward that is?"

"Actually..."

"What?"

"We sang."

"WHAAAAT?!"

Sasuke merely nodded. and looked away

"Ooh, good for Sakura! She has a great voice...I envy her sometimes."

"Hn."

"Are you gonna ask her out or what?"

Sasuke turned back to Ino with wide eyes. "I- Hmph."

"I'm waiting!"

"Maybe."

"Wow! OMG, I HAVE TO TELL SAKURA!"

"NO! I mean- no." _If this bitch tells Sakura, the surprise is ruined! _"It was supposed to be a surprise... Please don't tell her."

"Okay..."

"Promise?"

"Yeah! I promise!"

He eyed her with a raised eyebrow. "Sure?"

"Yes, Sasuke!...OMG!" Ino raced away from him, and was gone in a blink without another word.

_What the hell was that?_

_Buddy, she was hot. Why didn't you take her home or something?_

_I'm not attracted to people like her. She's too...Energetic._

_But isn't Sakura the same way?_

_Shut up! She can contain her energy. _

_Whatever..._

Sasuke cocked his head in Ino's direction. It seemed as if she was hiding behind one of the shops in the distance.

With a sigh, he kept on walking on the path he was on.

* * *

After Sasuke had left, Ino crept out of her little hiding spot. She whipped out her phone, and dialed her best friend's number.

"Hello?" A voice came out from the phone.

"Sakura, you're never going to guess what I just found out!"

**Sorry. I kinda disappeared off the face of the earth for a little while... That's why I couldn't update. But I'm going to more often now, no worries!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter has a little action in it. Hope it's not too boring or draggy. Enjoy! :)**

**I do not own Naruto. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

"Sakura, you're never going to guess what I found out!"

"Umm... You were accepted to Konoha-Harvard University?"

"No..."

"Umm... Konoha-Yale?"

"SAKURA! We're in the ninth grade, I'm not sending applications out yet! Plus, I don't think I'd ever get into Konoha-Harvard OR Konoha-Yale..."

"Umm... Sai proposed to you?"

"WE'VE BEEN DATING FOR LESS THAN A MONTH!"

"I'm not good at guessing games..."

"Okay, I'll tell you."

"What is it?"

"You give up?"

"Yes, just tell me!"

Ino paused for effect, then finally yelled,

"KONOHA-CHANEL IS HAVING A 60% OFF ENTIRE STORE CLEARANCE SALE!"

* * *

Sakura stared at her phone dumbly.

"WHAAAAT?!" She screamed, "WE HAVE TO GET IN ON THIS!"

"I know!" Ino said from the other side of the line.

"Do you know what this means?"

"I do! SHOPPING TRIP!" She sang.

"I'll meet you there in 15 minutes, okay? Call the other girls! This is gonna be SO FUN!"

Sakura heard Ino scream happily through the phone. "Okay! See you!"

She closed her phone and smiled.

Naruto looked at her. ''Shopping, huh?"

"Yeah... I should go now."

"Okay... you can stop by anytime, ya know."

"Yeah! Thanks for the ramen!"

"Bye!"

"See ya!"

With that, she left Naruto's house and started walking to her own.

* * *

"Hinata? May I speak to Hinata, please?" Ino said through her phone.

"Yes. One moment. HINATA! THERE IS SOMEONE WHO WISHES TO SPEAK TO YOU!"

A few moments later, Ino heard Hinata's voice. "H-hello?"

"Hey, Hinata! There's a sale at Konoha-Chanel! Wanna come with us? All the girls will be there!"

"OH! Th-that sounds really nice! I'll be there s-soon."

"Okay! Bye!"

"B-bye..."

Ino pressed the 'end call' button on her phone, and started to dial Tenten's number.

"Tenten?"

* * *

Sakura arrived home full of energy.

_This shopping trip is going to RULE! _

She ran into her room and flung open her closet door.

"What to wear, what to wear..." She said quietly.

After some time, she decided on a cute pink blazer with a patterned shirt under it, along with white jeans and some black sandals.

"It IS fall, after all..." She murmured while checking herself in the mirror.

With that, she left her room and set off for Konoha-Chanel.

* * *

''Tenten!"

"Hey, Ino, what's up- HI-YAA!"

Ino could hear a loud crash in the background.

"Um, what's that?"

"Nothing much, just chopping some celery in my apartment. What's going on?"

"There's a big sale at Konoha-Chanel, wanna come? All the girls will be there..."

"Ooh, awesome! I'll totally come!"

"Sweet! Bye!"

"Bye."

Ino hung up and smiled. She was pretty happy to have friends like them.

"Ino! I'm here!"

She turned her head to the source of the sound. It was Sakura, running towards her with a big grin on her face.

"Hey, Sakura!"

"I brought a ton of cash!"

"I have some too! All we have to do is wait for Hinata and Tenten."

Tenten and Hinata arrived shortly.

"Okay! Let's go and SHOP TILL WE DROP!" Ino yelled as she raced into the store.

Sakura ran into the scarf aisle, Tenten attacked the jewelry counter, Hinata shuffled towards the dress rack, and Ino bolted to the shoe shelves.

_These scarves are to DIE FOR!_ Sakura thought while looking at the ones on a rack.

She eyed the colorful strips of cotton and silk, trying to find the perfect one.

_That blue one with the ruffles is cute... Oh! That silky green one looks even better!_

Suddenly, she stumbled across the perfect scarf.

It had the richest shades of red and pink marbled onto its soft surface. This scarf was truly beautiful, and Sakura was drawn to it like a bug to light.

She grabbed it, and yanked it out of its place.

Or, rather, she TRIED to yank it out of its place.

A tug was coming from the other side of the shelf, and it was strong.

"Dammit..." She muttered through gritted teeth. "This scarf is mine!"

"Back off, tramp! This scarf is MINE!" Shouted a voice from the other side.

Sakura gasped in indignation. ''How dare you?!"

"I dare, and you better let go of the goddamn scarf!"

She looked behind the shelf, to see a certain redhead grabbing onto the scarf with her teeth bared and cheeks red.

"KARIN!"

* * *

"You..." Karin looked at her with narrowed eyes.

Sakura turned back to the scarf she was tightly grasping.

_This is MY SCARF. I'm not going to just sit around and let her take what's rightfully mine. Not Sasuke, and not this scarf! _

"SASUKE AND THE SCARF ARE BOTH MINE, BITCH!" Sakura yelled furiously.

"NO, YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM AND MY SCARF, HOE! I SAW IT FIRST!"

Sakura growled. Fueled by her absolute rage, she made a last yank that dragged Karin forward and into the scarf rack.

She made a loud crash, and the rack fell over.

_That bitch got what was coming to her..._ Sakura thought with a growl. She gripped her trophy scarf and ran by the checkout counter. She threw 20 dollars to the woman behind the counter and yelled, "KEEP THE CHANGE!"

With that, she ran out of the shop, not waiting for her friends. She had to run, or Karin might catch up with her.

_Damn! What did I get myself into...?_

Sakura bolted down a pathway, trying to get away from Karin. She could hear angry screams from behind her.

_The attack wasn't supposed to happen this way! I was supposed to be AT SCHOOL where Sasuke could find me! I have no idea where he is now!_

"SAKURA! I'M GOING TO TAKE WHAT'S RIGHTFULLY MINE! HAND IT OVER, YOU BITCH!"

She growled yet again, and turned on her heels.

"What did you say...?" She almost whispered.

"That's right, PINKHEAD! I called you a BITCH! Because you took MY scarf, and you're trying to take MY SASUKE!"

That was the last straw. Sakura lunged at Karin, her fingers bent into claws and her teeth bared in a feral snarl.

"YOU DON'T DESERVE HIM!" She screamed as she scraped Karin's shoulder.

"HE BELONGED TO ME EVER SINCE THE START!" She screamed back, swinging at Sakura's cheek.

"I'VE KNOWN HIM FOR LONGER!"

"DOESN'T MATTER A GODDAMN BIT! YOU WERE NOTHING TO HIM BACK THEN, AND THAT'S HOW IT SHOULD STAY!"

"I ALREADY KNOW HE LIKES ME, YOU'RE THE ONE THAT MEANS NOTHING TO HIM!"

"LIAR! WHY WOULD HE EVEN CONSIDER AN UGLY, FLAT CHESTED BITCH LIKE YOU!"

Sakura gritted her teeth. "AT LEAST I DON'T DRESS LIKE A HOE LIKE YOU!" She kicked Karin in the shin, breathing loudly.

Karin bent her knees, and attempted to punch Sakura in the stomach, but her fist only hit Sakura's arm.

The fight wasn't even about the scarf anymore. It was to settle unfinished business.

The two were a screaming, scratching, kicking tornado as they fought in the middle of the empty street.

Sakura yanked Karin's long red hair, while Karin battered Sakura up with her nails.

Suddenly, they broke apart.

"HE'S MINE!" They both yelled together with a final lunge at each other.

They collided, and pushed each other forcefully.

With a final burst of strength, Sakura shoved Karin to the ground.

_Should I finish her? No... I'm too tired...I can't fight anymore..._

Sakura turned and ran away. She forced her tired legs to move, just to get away from Karin.

"I... need to...rest..." She murmured as her vision became hazy.

A few moments later, she passed out on the sidewalk to the sound of loud yelling.

* * *

Sakura's eyes fluttered open.

She looked at her surroundings.

_Ah...it's nice to see my familiar mocha walls and- Wait. MY WALLS AREN'T MOCHA!_

Sakura sprang up in the bed she was laying on. This room she was in had a musky smell to it. There was a desk and a beanbag chair in the corner of the room.

"Where the hell am I?"

* * *

**Ahaha. You thought Ino was going to tell Sasuke? If you did, enjoy the little surprise! If you didn't, good job for believing in Ino's secret keeping abilities! Try to guess what happens next... Don't forget, this story is full of surprises... :P**

**More is on the way!**


	11. Chapter 11

**BAM! Another chapter for you guys!**

* * *

_Omg..._ Sakura thought, _Am I in SASUKE'S ROOM?! That would be SO PERFECT!_

"Heya, Sakura! You're up!"

She turned to face none other than Kiba, smiling widely as always.

_Dammit._

"So... You been up long?" He asked.

"Er... I just got up. How long was I asleep?"

"About an hour."

"Oh..."

"Why'd you pass out, anyway? Sasuke proposed to ya?" He chuckled to himself.

"No..." She replied, "I..."

"Huh?"

"I can't really remember... but I think I was in a fight. Yeah..."

His eyes widened. "You? In a fight?"

He suddenly fell over laughing, clutching his sides. ''YOU IN A FIGHT!"

She punched him hard. "Believe me now?"

"OW!" He held his arm and crouched over. "Okay, okay, I believe you... What happened?"

"Real crazy stuff..."

"Like...?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Uh...Well... So, there was a 60% off entire store sale at Konoha-Chanel-"

"I'm not really interested in stuff about shopping, so if you could just skip to the catfight part..."

"Shut up, KIBA! Let me tell it MY WAY."

"Fine, fine."

"ANYWAYS. There was a big sale at Konoha-Chanel, and I saw this SUPER CUTE scarf on a shelf in the store. So I went and grabbed it, but there was someone pulling from the other side. I pulled on it, but the other person pulled right back. I eventually got it, but the person on the other side went crashing into the shelf. She was super pissed off, so she started chasing me... She caught up and called me a bitch, then I went all ninja on her ass! I'm pretty sure that I won."

Sakura smiled confidently. "Serves her right."

"Who was she?"

"This terrible person named KARIN.''

"Oh, you mean that girl who's telling everybody that Sasuke is her boyfriend?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed, and she gritted her teeth. "What did you say...?"

"Karin told me that she and Sasuke are dating, and he asked her to be his girlfriend."

"AAAGHHHH!" Sakura roared, balling her fists.

_The hell?! Sasuke said he liked ME! What is she even talking about?!_

"Eh..." Kiba sweatdropped, "I think she's lying, though."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah. Do you see how Sasuke treats her? He's nicer than he is to most of his other fangirls, but it really doesn't look like he likes her 'that way'."

Sakura became hopeful. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, she's kind of a bitch anyways. I don't think Sasuke goes for that type."

"What type would she be?"

"Oh, you know... the kiss-ass, skimpy dressing, attempting to be sexy type."

Suddenly, a cheery laugh burst from her lips. She started laughing uncontrollably, and eventually, Kiba sputtered and joined in as well.

"Oh my god, that describes her PERFECTLY!"

"Yeah!"

Soon, they calmed down, faces pink.

"Ah... hilarious..."

Silence.

"Hey, Sakura?"

"Eh?"

"Does Hinata like me?"

She paused, thinking about what to say. Hinata never really said much about Kiba, or anyone in particular. Mostly, she just listened to Ino and Tenten talk.

"Why don't you ask her on your lunch date you have today?"

"Oh. RIGHT! I'll do that..."

He hung his head a little. Sakura knew he was upset, because Kiba was pretty much an open book.

"What's wrong?"

"Well..." He sighed, "This will be my first date ever, I guess... And Hinata is really special, so I don't want to screw this up. But I don't know shit about dates!What if I mess up? What if she hates me afterwards?"

She laughed. Sakura knew just a little about dating, considering how many romance books she had read.

_Maybe I should tell him to dress super classy and take her to a fancy restaurant. Maybe I should tell him to play it cool, and she'll fall head over heels for him. Maybe I should tell him to become like her, so they have more in common._

_No. Hinata is a kind person who will accept anybody for who they are._

"I only have one piece of advice for you."

"What is it?"

"Be yourself. If Hinata really likes you, she'll see past any faults that you have."

"You know... That's actually pretty good. Thanks..."

"Anytime."

_That's something I should really follow. If Sasuke doesn't like me for who I am, then it wasn't meant to be. But I'm 100% sure it was. IT HAS TO BE!_

She smiled warmly, and got up from the bed she was sitting up in.

"Thanks for taking me in."

"No prob."

"Uh... can I ask you a favor?"

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"Do you have about 48 large Band-aids?"

* * *

Sakura was on her way out of the Inuzuka household. She had bandages all over her back and neck, and a bruise on her arm the size of a golf ball.

_At least I beat that bitch to the ground..._ She thought.

With that, she set off towards her home, knowing that Karin would be too hurt to follow her anywhere.

* * *

Sasuke was on a park bench, sitting in front of a peaceful sapphire lake.

_This is kinda nice, isn't it?_

_Yes... Lovely. _

_Hey. See that hot jogger over there? She's giving you the 'I want it' eye. _

_I'm not in the mood for flirting, and certainly not with her._

_Celestial, you tell him how goregeous she is, he usually listens to you._

_You're an idiot. He's not intrested in anyone else except for Sakura, and possibly Karin._

_What?! You two-_

Suddenly, Sasuke heard some rustling in the bushes. He had pretty good hearing skills, which came in handy in case a rabid fangirl tried to ambush him.

He looked left and right, and thought he saw a pink and red figure running switly among the plants.

Sasuke ran after it, wondering who it was.

He grabbed the person by the wrist, and set his eyes onto some oh-so-familiar pink hair.

"Sakura?"

She turned slowly, not meeting his eyes.

"Hi..."

Sasuke looked at her face that she seemed to be trying to hide. Short red scrapes slashed her cheeks, and he swore he saw a tinge of purple at the top of her chest.

"Hey... what happened?" He asked.

"Uh... Nothing."

Sakura wanted to keep her little fight a secret. If she told Sasuke about it, there would be no surprise and excitement when he came to rescue her. She wanted to have her High School fantasy done RIGHT.

"You have slashes all over your face, and a few bruises. Did you get into a fight...?"

He was pretty smart.

"NO! I mean, no... Yeah, I uh, fell into a rose bush while running away from uh... a dog! Yes, a dog that was chasing me."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. That story wasn't completely unlikely, but sounded a little strange as well.

"Okay..."

"So, which direction are you headed?" Sakura changed the subject.

"I'm staying here."

"Oh... I'm going home... I think my mom would get mad if I didn't come home with an explanation."

"Explanation?"

''Er- nothing! Nothing, nothing." She decided to change the subject again. "SO! Christmas is coming around!"

"Yes it is."

_Come on Sasuke, can't you see that I'm hinting for you to buy me a gift?_

"I think I'll buy a nice pair of shoes for Ino..."

"Hn." Sasuke wasn't getting the message. He stared out at the pool, lost in his own world of thoughts.

Sakura sighed. "Bye, Sasuke. See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

With that, she left off to return home, with thoughts of Sasuke.

* * *

**I'm sorry! I'm sorry! This chapter was basically a filler. But I had to have SOME indication that Christmas is coming. Plus, I wanted to remind you about the Kibahina date. I'm already working on the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**FYI, there is a little bit of a timeskip in the chapter. It's Christmas now. Enjoy!**

**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh I'm... RADIOACTIVE, RADIOACTIVE!**

**Sorry... :P But I love that song so much. Especially when it's on the violin and cello. And Pentatonix. That stuff is like, healing to the soul.**

* * *

"THONK!"

"Ugh..." Sasuke groaned. He hated being woken up early. Rolling out of his bed, he realized that it was unnaturally cold in the apartment.

"THONK! THONK!"

_Dammit, what the hell is that noise?_

He looked outside his window to see a smiling Naruto throwing snowballs at his apartment.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, SASUKE! IT'S SNOWING, YA KNOW!" He yelled from outside. Sasuke opened his window and looked down at his pink face. He was wearing an orange beanie, along with an orange scarf and a long gray coat.

"Merry Christmas! And I can see that!" he hollered back. The sky was a pearly gray shade, and small white flakes were gently cascading down from above. The roads outside were blanketed by a thick layer of sparkling snow.

"COME ON! LET'S GET TO SCHOOL EARLY!"

"OKAY, WAIT OUT THERE, I'M GOING TO GET DRESSED!"

"OKAY!"

With that, Sasuke raced to his closet and yanked the door open. He quickly chose a normal high collared shirt, long black slacks, and a big blue winter coat.

Throwing them on, he ran to his tiny kitchen to wolf down some fruit he had laying about. He grabbed his backpack, and bolted out the door.

"Hey, Sasuke! That was fast, ya know!" Naruto greeted him with a cheeky smile.

"Yeah, let's go..."

"Hang on just a sec!" Naruto kneeled down, packed some snow into a snow ball, and threw it at Sasuke.

He was hit in the chest. Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked at Naruto. Smirking, he made an even bigger one and threw it right back. It disintegrated right onto Naruto's scarf.

Quickly, Sasuke threw another one.

"Oh, you did NOT just do that, ya know!"

"You bet."

"Are you looking for what I think you're looking for?"

"What?"

"SNOWBALL FIIIGHT!"

Then, Kiba emerged from the spot that he was hiding at, along with Lee, Chouji, Shino, and Sai. They already had snowballs in their hands.

"Always have an ace in the hole..." Shino said as he threw the first ball of snow.

"YEAH!" With that, the other guys procceded to lob snowballs at Sasuke repeatedly.

"AHAHA! Sasuke, you lose, ya know!" Naruto said while laughing. The other guys joined in, but good-naturedly slapped Sasuke on the back and pushed him around.

He smiled, and elbowed Naruto. "Pretty awesome Christmas present you decide to give me!"

"Yeah, well your water present was cool too, ya know!" Naruto winked. "Okay guys, let's go to school!"

And so, the cloud of boys left to go to Konoha High.

* * *

"So, Hinata..." Sakura said through her warm pink scarf. She was rather attached to this one, since it symbolized her triumph over Karin.

"H-huh?" Hinata wore a cute purple beanie and a white trench coat.

"Has Kiba asked you to be his girlfriend yet?"

"N-no! Our first date was barely two months ago..."

She laughed. "I'm kidding, Hinata! But I know that he REALLY likes you. He's bound to ask sometime."

"You r-really think so?"

"Yes!"

"Oh... That's really n-nice of you... H-hey! What about you and Sasuke, Sakura?"

"Hmmm..." Sakura's thoughts immediately flashed to the raven haired boy that she loved. He WAS planning to ask her out sometime, right? They had confessed that they liked each other about 2 months ago as well. Wasn't that enough time? They were certainly old enough...

"Actually... He hasn't made a move yet..."

She hung her head, an invisible rain cloud floating above it.

"W-well, I'm sure he will!"

"Really?"

"Y-yes. If he didn't really like you, then he wouldn't have confessed at all, r-right? I don't really think he's the l-lying type..."

"Oh! Thanks, Hinata... That makes me feel better." They both smiled at each other. It was nice to have a friend to support you.

"I really hope he asks me out soon..."

They soon arrived at the school, noses red and cheeks stinging.

"Whew! Thank god it's a lot warmer in here!" Sakura exclaimed, removing her scarf.

"Y-yeah..."

She left to Itachi's Biology, while Hinata left for Art 3D with Deidara.

* * *

When Sakura walked in, Naruto was wearing the widest smile possible.

"Hey, Sakura! Merry Christmas, ya know!"

"Oh, hey, Naruto. Merry Christmas!"

The class sped by. Sakura could not wait for 4th period, her class with Sasuke. Maybe he would magically read her mind and know how much she wanted to go on a date with him.

_But fat chance..._ She thought a little while later.

"Bye, Sakura! I'll see you in Gym, ya know!" Naruto said happily, his face pink.

"Hm? Oh, bye."

With that, he almost SKIPPED away.

_Jeez, why is he so excited? He's normally a goof, but it looks like he stuck his finger into a power socket! Maybe it's the Christmas spirit...?_

She shook herself from her world of thoughts and walked off to second period.

When she entered the classroom, one guy immediately caught her eye.

She stared in bewilderment, and asked...

"Asuma, what the hell are you wearing?!"

* * *

Sasuke stared lazily at Sakura yelling at their world history teacher, Asuma. He was dressed in a bright red Santa outfit, complete with a suit and black boots.

"Er... I kind of lost a bet that the Principal made with me..."

"Oh, you mean Principal Tsunade? What was the bet?"

"Uh... We had to see who could drink the most. And I lost!" He said as he hung his head.

_Lost a drinking competition with a WOMAN?! Pathetic. _Sasuke thought.

_Isn't the principal that chick with the giant melons?_

_Yes, she is rather well-endowed. _

_Celestial, how old is she? I'm sure there's not much of an age gap between her and Sasuke, so do you think it would be okay to-_

_You IDIOTS! You might be able to affect my mind, but I CONTROL MY BODY! I'm NOT going to do anything with the principal, you nasty-_

"Sasuke!"

His head jerked towards the noise like it had been pulled by a string. It was an extremely annoyed Asuma.

"Sasuke, which city-state developed the democracy?" He sounded irritated, and it was only a matter of time before he blew up. But Sasuke really didn't know the answer.

_Shit, what do I do?_

_Sasuke, I TOLD you that you need to pay attention in class!_

_Shut up, Celestial! You were the ones bothering me in the first place!_

"Sasuke! I'm waiting for an ANSWER."

Suddenly, he heard a cough from Sakura. "ACH-ATHENS-HEM!"

"Uhh... Athens..."

Asuma frowned. He wasn't an idiot, he knew Sakura had given him the answer, but he decided to let Sasuke off the hook.

"Correct. Pay more attention next time."

_Damn._

_What is it?_

_Asuma can be pretty scary, even when dressed in a Santa costume._

* * *

The day passed by very quickly, considering that it was Christmas and everyone was eager to go home and open presents.

Sakura, back from her last class, walked over to her locker to collect up her things and GO.

She twisted the black knob on the locker, and it opened. With that, she took out her backpack and started filling it with all her multicolored binders.

_I can't believe school is already over, and Sasuke probably has no clue about what I want..._

She absent-mindedly stuffed everything in her locker into her backpack, and walked home like a cat would after being thrown out of the house.

Sakura trudged through the white snow, its beautiful shade only freezing her heart.

_Guess it's going to be a boring Christmas..._

* * *

She arrived home in a few minutes, and did that same pitiful walk of shame up the stairs and into her room.

"This kinda sucks..."

Dumping all her things out from her backpack, she noticed something that wasn't a binder.

It was a brown package with tape all over it. A little square of paper on the front read, 'To SAKURA.'

She hadn't noticed the little gift earlier, because of all the moping she was doing. Suddenly, her eyes lit up. What if the gift was from Sasuke?!

Sakura tore the package open almost hungrily, revealing a box. She opened it, and inside was a beautiful silver bracelet adorned with tiny pearls.

"Wow..." Was all she could say as she slipped it onto her wrist.

"Thonk!"

Sakura's head turned to the noise, which was coming from outside her bedroom window. Looking outside, she saw that it was SASUKE, throwing snowballs at her window.

Her heart fluttered. Why was he here?

"SAKURA!" He yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth, "Will you go out with me? Dinner? 6:30? TODAY?"

She felt like she had been fused with the Energizer bunny. Her heart raced at above average levels, and it kept going and going and going... Heat rushed to her face.

_THIS IS IT! TRUE LOVE ALWAYS PREVAILS!_

Sakura squealed and yelled, "YES! I WILL DEFINITELY GO OUT WITH YOU!"

He smiled, and turned to leave.

With that, she ran to go get dressed, forgetting all about her strange gift.

She was in such a hurry to look perfect that she had not noticed that the package had a distinct smell.

It smelled faintly of ramen noodles.

* * *

**EHEHEHE... SO! The next chapter is their CHRISTMAS DATE, which'll be FRIKKIN AWESOME.**

**Thanks to everyone who's reading, Thanks to you super loyal reviewers (I've seen you guys do multiple ones for my story- HIGH FIVE) Thanks to you if you're even reading the authors notes! I'm super grateful for you all, and hope you tune into another Sasusaku fanfiction that I may or may not write. **

**RADIOACTIVE, RADIOACTIVE~**


	13. Chapter 13

**It's the date you've all been waiting for, SASUKE'S AND SAKURA'S! This is it! You know this is going to be a good chapter when I'm EATING A CHEESE STICK AND DRINKING COCA COLA while typing this up. That food is like, healing to the tongue. **

**SORRY FOR PARTY ROCKING~ Enjoy! :P**

* * *

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Sakura squealed through her phone, "GUESS WHAT!"

"OMG, Sasuke asked you out, didn't he?!" Ino responded.

"Wait! How did you know?!"

"Uh... Hehe... Lucky guess?"

"Oh, ok. HE ASKED ME OUT, CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?!"

Ino squealed back, extremely happy for her friend who was finally getting a shot at love.

"That's so awesome, Sakura!"

"But there's only one problem! I have NO IDEA what to wear, and the date is TODAY!"

"*gasp* OMG, girl, I have a ton of new clothes from Konoha-Gucci, you could totally borrow some!"

"Really?"

"YES! I'll bring over all my accessories and jewelery too!"

"OH MY GOD INO YOU ARE THE BEST FRIEND EVER!"

''I know! I'll be over there in ten!"

"Okay! Bye!" With that, Sakura hung up, electricity pulsing through her.

"THIS IS GONNA BE SO AWESOME!"

She looked at herself in the mirror.

_Sasuke's mine now, BITCH!_

Suddenly, she heard rapid knocking on her bedroom door.

"FASHION POLICE! OPEN UP!" a feminine voice sang.

* * *

"Damn. Ties are really annoying." Sasuke said to himself while attempting to fix his black tie.

_You could have bought a clip on._

_Celestial, the crooked tie is a good strategy! You get your date to fix it for you, and then you move in for the kiss!_

_Honestly, Malicious, I'm sure Sasuke is capable of straightening a tie. _

Sasuke struggled with his tie for a few minutes, then gave up.

"I don't really care anymore..." He said, dusting off his jacket.

Sasuke was wearing a black jacket, black dress pants, black shoes, and a semi-crooked black tie, the traditional outfit for a man going on a date.

_You look good. _

_Thank you. _

_Bet after she sees you like this, she won't wait to get under the mistletoe!_

_Pfff. I'm sure that restaurant wouldn't bother with mistletoe. _

_Eh... You'd be surprised._

* * *

"Ino!" Sakura leapt up and hugged her blonde friend.

"Sakura, I'm here! I'll make you look so good, Sasuke'll skip dinner for dessert!"

They laughed happily, and Ino said, "Hang on a sec. I left all my tools downstairs.

They both descended down the stairs, revealing Ino's giant mound of dresses, jewelry and accessories.

"OMG, Ino, this is so much stuff!"

"Yeah, but I couldn't bring any shoes. Sorry about that!''

"Are you kidding? This is tons more stuff!" Sakura practically dived into the colossal pile of garments, fishing around for the perfect thing to wear.

"Aw, Saku, don't do that! Let's try it the civilized way. I'll show you a dress, and you can say yes or no."

"Oh. Okay, if you say so!"

Ino pulled a long, flowy black dress from the mound. It had no sleeves, and a big cutout in the leg area. "How about this?"

"Ehh.." Sakura scrunched her face up. "That's a little over the top."

_That dress says, 'I'm Angelina Jolie on the red carpet.' Like I could pull that off._

"If you say so." Next, she pulled up a short and shiny latex dress the color of the sky. It had short sleeves and a few rhinestones adorning it.

"That doesn't look very comfortable..."

_That dress says, 'HEY! Look at my amazing curves that are bulging out of this too-tight dress!'. I don't want something too flashy for this date. _

"This one is nice." Ino held up a yellow dress cut at the middle of the thigh. It had one long sleeve, no sleeve on the other side, and little ruffles on the bottom. A thick band cut through the middle.

"I like the style, but the color is just... ech."

_That dress says, 'I'm in love with yellow.'_

"Okay." Ino understood Sakura's pickiness with her dress- on her first date with Sai, she had been the same way. She wasn't going to stop until she had found Sakura the perfect dress.

Ino lifted up a light pink dress that really caught Sakura's attention. It was a beautiful sheer high-low dress with ruffles at the top. The dress had two woven spaghetti straps and seemed to flow like water.

"What about this one?" She asked.

"Its... It's... It's PERFECT!"

"And this shawl would totally go with it!"

"NOW I HAVE AN OUTFIT!"

Ino and Sakura squealed in delight, and rushed upstairs to get dressed.

"You. Look. AMAZING!'' Ino yelled as she saw Sakura in her dress.

"Really? Thanks! This is your dress, too!"

"Yeah, but I think I can let you borrow it for tonight. It's a special night! Lemme do your hair and makeup!"

Sakura sat down in front of her vanity, while Ino started to comb her hair. She let braids run along the sides of her head to connect at the back. It was a simple yet beautiful hairstyle.

Then, she moved on to makeup. Ino chose a feathery pink eyeshadow that matched Sakura's dress, along with light eyeliner and mascara to bring out her eyes but not overdo them. Finally, she finished the look with peach lip gloss.

"Makeup rule #1, Sakura. Only play up one feature, your eyes or your lips. Since you have be-youuuu-ti-ful eyes, you should put most makeup there. NEVER put heavy makeup on both. That will make you look like a clown!"

"Makes sense." Sakura said, nodding.

"OKAY! You're done! I think Sasuke will be here soon, it's 6:24. Put on some strappy sandals and go!"

"But wait!" Sakura had a panicked look on her face. "I don't know the first thing about dating!" She had just forgotten her advice to Kiba.

''DING DONG!"

_Shit! He's here already!"_

"SAKURA! There's a boy at the door who looks your age!" Sakura's mom called.

"OMG! He's here! No time to dilly dally! Go dazzle him!"

"But-" Sakura was cut off by Ino shoving her out the door and downstairs. Sasuke was standing in the door way, and his obsidian eyes widened at the sight of Sakura in her beautiful dress. He would have done a spit take if he actually had water in his mouth.

"Why is he here?" Sakura's mom said quietly.

"I'll explain everything, Mrs. Haruno! Sakura, you just go on your date!"

"Sakura's mom's eyes sparkled, as if she was regaining some of her youth.

"Ahhh... A date... Alright, honey, have fun!"

With that, Sasuke and Sakura left.

_Nice save, Ino,_ Sakura thought.

* * *

"So..." Sakura asked, trying to break the silence.

Sasuke didn't really think it was necessary to talk. He liked silence.

"Where are we going for dinner?"

"We're here." Sasuke quickly said. He, for once in his life, was nervous. He looked at the restaurant, and it had a cute little plant hanging above the front door.

_Mistletoe..._

_You walk under that stuff, you gotta kiss the person next to you. _

_I don't think I'm ready for that._

_Suit yourself._

Sasuke was determined to stay away from the mistletoe. If he and Sakura kissed, he didn't want it to be NOW. He wanted to initiate the kiss somewhere else. Sasuke didn't want some dumb plant deciding when he got his first kiss.

He walked into the restaurant, and his eyes were almost flooded by warm golden lights.

The restaurant was small, but busy. Many people had decided to eat dinner there.

"Let's go find a place to sit!" Sakura said.

"Hn."

She walked towards an empty booth. Sasuke noticed a little green plant of death of death hanging above it, and panicked.

"Uh, Sakura! How about over here, it's closer!"

"Huh?" She turned to face him with a strange expression on her face, but followed nonetheless.

The two sat down at a table that didn't have mistletoe on it, to Sasuke's relief.

Shortly, a waiter came up to serve them.

"Hello, I'm Namihiko. I'll be your server tonight."

_Namihiko? That guy from that High School book. _

Sasuke could see Sakura blushing happily.

_Oh, he better not try to make a move on her, or I'll-_

_He is a WAITER that is probably 10 years older than you guys. USE YOUR MIND, SASUKE!_

"Here are the menus, I'll be right back to take your order."

He put two sleek black menus on the table and left.

"Hmm..." Sakura said as she examined one. "I guess the house platter looks good. I think that's what I'll get. Sasuke?"

He didn't look up from his menu as he said, "I'll get the same thing."

The waiter soon came back. "May I take your order?"

"Uh... Yes, two house platters?" Sakura said.

"Alright. Your food will come shortly." The Namihiko man snatched up their menus and left.

With nothing to hide behind, Sasuke was feeling a little nervous.

_What should I say?_

_Tell her she looks hot in that dress._

"You look hot in that dress."

Sakura's eyes widened, like she had been zapped with a charged metal pole.

_DAMMIT! WHY DID I LISTEN YOU, MALICIOUS?!_

She blushed, and looked away. "Thanks... You look really great too."

Now, he was the one that started blushing.

_What did I tell ya?_

_Shut up. I'm not listening to you anymore._

"So..." He said as he cleared his throat. "I-"

"Here is your food." The waiter arrived with two large plates of food. The platters were stocked with miso soup, rice, grilled fish, sushi, and fancy looking nigiri.

"WOW!" Sakura said, breathless. The sushi and nigiri were arranged into a colorful star, and fish circled around them.

The waiter set the plates down and left.

"These look so good!" She exclaimed, quickly grabbing her chopsticks and digging in.

"Yes..."

Sasuke got his own chopsticks and pinched a little piece of sushi. He chewed thoughtfully, and said, "This IS pretty good..."

"Hey, your tie is crooked!" Sakura said, pointing her fork at his neck.

"I'm not good with ties."

"I'd fix it for you, but I can't reach it."

"That's okay."

"Mmm..."

_Should I say something? She looks like she wants to talk._

_Yeah. Pick a topic and talk about it._

"So... "

"You know, that waiter has the same name as Namihiko from High School. The book we had to read in Kakashi's class? Anyways, I thought it was a really good book, and..."

Sasuke just stared at her with a dumbfounded expression on his face. She was basically talking to herself!

"Uh... Yeah..." He said.

The date went on. It was not how Sasuke imagined it, but kinda perfect nonetheless. He actually started listening to her happy chatter, instead of just pretending he was.

"-And then I said, 'No! I will not milk that yak!' but then she insisted so..."

Sasuke laughed, cutting her off. "Easy, easy. You haven't eaten a lot of your food, why don't you finish that?"

"Oh! Right!" She looked down at her plate. "Silly me!"

Sakura quickly finished her food.

"I'll pay." He said when the waiter came back around for the bill.

"Oh, really? Okay!" She giggled. "Wanna get dessert after this?"

"Yeah, sure."

Soon, they left to go to a dango shop nearby.

* * *

_EHHH?!_

There were even MORE little mistletoe nightmares hanging about in the dango shop than in the restaurant.

Sasuke sweatdropped. "Er, Sakura! Go buy anything you want with this," He shoved a few dollars into her hand, "I'll go get a table."

"Okay!" Sakura, oblivious to everything, walked to the cashier and ordered 4 sticks of dango.

"Ih...eh..." Sasuke whined as he dodged the areas with mistletoe over them.

Finally, he spotted an area that was plant-free.

_Damn! What is with Christmas and Mistletoe?!_

_It's a cheap way to get a kiss from someone. WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU UTILIZING IT?!_

_Aw, come on, Malicious. I wouldn't want my first kiss to be because of a dumb piece of hanging plant life._

"Sasuke! I got some Mitarashi dango, if that's okay with you!" Sakura said happily, holding two sticks of little dumplings in each hand.

"Yeah, that's okay." He grabbed a stick, shoved it in his mouth, and slid the stick out, empty.

Sakura laughed. "That's how you like to eat your dumplings?"

"Mhat's wrong miff it?" Sasuke said, a big bulge in his left cheek.

She giggled again, and said, "Nothing! It's just funny!"

Sakura took a dainty bite of her little dumpling ball. "These are even better than the food we had at that restaurant!"

It was Sasuke's turn to laugh as he said, "I agree."

Swallowing his dango, he reached for another stick, touching Sakura's hand in the process. Their eyes met, but separated after a second.

_Boy, this is cheesy._

_Next time, do it with a better part of the body, like her boo-_

"So, Sasuke, do you want my last dango stick?" Sakura asked.

"Eh... only if you don't want it."

"No, that's okay."

Sasuke reached for the dumplings, but Sakura's hand moved away from him.

''Ah-ah-ah," She said, "I get to feed you!"

_WHAAAT?!_

"UH... Er... Um..." Sasuke felt like he was starting to sweat.

"Come on, take a bite!" She said, smiling.

"Er... Okay." He nearly consumed the stick in Sakura's hand, but slid his mouth away, collecting all the dango. Sasuke's little cheek bulge grew as he chewed.

Sakura giggled, and threw away all the bare sticks and a few napkins.

"Okay, are you done?"

"Yes, let's go."

Sasuke and Sakura exited the dango shop, and they stood outside the front door.

Sasuke looked above him.

_Shit! Death plant above me!_

"EH!" Sakura said as she was pushed by Sasuke.

"Come on, we should go..." He said. His voice was calm, but he was panicking inside.

"Er... If you say so..."

* * *

The two started walking back to Sakura's house. They talked about school, their friends, and for some reason, MAGIC.

"Do you believe in magic, Sasuke?" _I do, it's what brought us together, _She thought.

"Maybe."

"You know, Christmas is a magical holiday."

"How so?"

"Beautiful white flakes fall from the sky, people give each other presents, and a certain jolly someone riding reindeer comes to visit?"

"Yes, that does sound magical."

She sighed blissfully. "I love Christmas."

"Me too."

Soon, they were at Sakura's, standing at her doorstep.

Sasuke rocked on his feet, standing in front of Sakura.

"So, I- MMPH!"

Sakura had moved forward and planted a long, sweet kiss on Sasuke's lips. His heart started racing, beating faster than Lee can run, louder than Kiba can yell, pulsing with electricity.

_TONGUE, SASUKE, TONGUE!_

_NO! Take it slow, enjoy the sweetness of the kiss!_

_You know what, guys?_

_Eh? _

_I think I'll do it my way._

Sasuke deepened the kiss, making it more passionate, but kept his tongue to himself. He wanted to show how he felt through it.

Sakura almost smiled in pleasure, and the two broke apart because of lack of air. He would have continued to kiss her until they both died of oxygen loss.

He curiously asked, "Why did you kiss me?"

She merely giggled, and pointed above her.

A tiny green plant with white berries was suspended by a string above them.

"Well, I'll be damned," He said.

* * *

**AHAHA! Fun ending. **

**More will come! I think there aren't many more chapters to the story. maybe 5 or 6 left. **

**Review! Thanks!**

**Oh, and here's the link to Sakura's dress. You can actually buy it. **

.


	14. Chapter 14

**YAY! This is like a filler chapter, to have smoother transition between the parts that are important to the story. If you don't want to read it, that's okay, but it's still kinda fun anyway.**

**NOW YOU'RE JUST SOMEBODY THAT I USED TO KNOW~**

* * *

"Hello?''

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto's cheery voice blared through the phone. Sasuke scrunched his face up and covered his ears. "Dude, you don't have to be so loud."

"Sorry! But I was thinkin', why don't we do something today? It's Sunday, we're all free, why don't we go to the park or something, ya know? Hee-hee!"

"Sure, but you're going to tell all the other dudes."

"Aw, come on, help a brother out, ya know?"

"...Fine. Who are you inviting?"

"Well... I think I'll invite Kiba and Sai. For this, we're gonna need a smaller group, ya know."

"Don't you always say, 'THE MORE THE MERRIER, YA KNOW!'? " Sasuke said in a terrible Naruto imitation.

"Um... Well..."

"Hn?"

"For this, um, SPORT... It would be better if we had fewer people, ya know."

"Whatever. I have Sai's number, so I'll call him."

"Yeah, I'll get Kiba."

"Bye."

"Meet at the park in 10!"

Sasuke hung up. What 'sport' was Naruto talking about?

He shrugged and dialed Sai's number. Sasuke and Sai had become better friends in the past months, all because of a certain incident where Sai needed to hide from a certain blonde's dad. Apparently, Yamanaka Inoichi had caught Sai making a sex joke in front of his daughter.

"Hello?"

"It's Sasuke."

"Hi. What do you need?"

"Naruto wants us to meet him at the park right now."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Both boys were very quiet, and usually didn't say more than they had to.

Sasuke changed into a loose t-shirt and basketball shorts. _What sport needs less people? _

_Maybe he just wants to fool around. _

_But I'd think that he'd invite more people like he usually does..._

_You're going to be late. Better go._

_Yeah._

He locked up his apartment and left, setting out on the path towards the park.

* * *

"Wait...YOU DIDN'T BRING ANY BALLS?!"

"Uh..."

"What the hell, Naruto?! You told me that you'd bring equipment!" Kiba raged.

"Er... Calm down, ya know. The park was just a meeting place. We're not actually going to play sports."

Sasuke turned to face Naruto, and cocked his head. "What are we going to do?"

"Something WAY funner..."

Sai closed his eyes and smiled. "Actually, 'funner' isn't a wor-"

"C'MON, GUYS! We're going to the HOT SPRINGS, YA KNOW!"

The three guys stared at Naruto for a second, before yelling, "YEAH!"

* * *

"This is kind of awesome."

Sasuke, Sai, Naruto, and Kiba were soaking contentedly in a giant pool of steamy water.

"Ahhh..." Kiba sighed. "It's been a long time since I've taken a bath here."

"Ya know, we should do this more often. A dude thing, only us guys." Naruto said.

"Yes. It would be like a guy's night out, right?" Sai said.

"That sounds weird. Call it a hangout."

"Okay, a guy hangou-"

"Hinata, there's no need to be shy! We're all girls here!" Said a voice from the other side of the wall that separated women and men's baths.

The guys perked up. Were their female friends bathing on the other side of the wall?

"B-but Sakura, they keep floating up..."

"Aw, no worries! That's what boobs do!" A loud, cheery voice said.

"That's Ino..." Sai whispered.

Sasuke and Kiba's eyes widened, and they swam closer to the voices.

"Ya know, this is nice. You promise you won't run away from us like last time?" Ino said.

"Hey! I was running away from Karin!"

"Wh-what? You never told us what happened on that d-day..."

''Oh, well... Um... I saw this scarf that was to DIE FOR..."

Sasuke tuned in to Sakura's little story. If it involved running away from Karin, then he NEEDED to hear it.

''Yeah?" Hinata asked.

"Well, that scarf was the one with the marbled pink and red, you know. And it was on a double-sided shelf. I tried pulling it, but someone was also pulling it from the other side..."

"It was Karin, wasn't it?"

"Yeah... Anyways, I pulled the scarf super hard, and ended up yanking Karin into the shelf!"

"OOH! That's what she gets for trying to take Sasuke from you!"

"Then, I ran away. Karin chased after me... She was like, 'Sasuke's my property, and I deserve him, blah blah blah,' And then I had enough. So I stopped running, and lunged at her. We started fighting, scratching and clawing and yelling at each other. Eventually, I won, and took my scarf as a trophy."

"N-no wonder you like that scarf so much."

"Yeah..." Sakura's voice sounded confident as she said, "I wasn't really fighting for the scarf. I was fighting for Sasuke."

"Mmm, your obsession with him is still there!"

"HEY! You're the same way with Sai! You write his name all over your notebook and stuff!"

Sai's cheeks reddened, while Naruto elbowed him with a grin.

"What about you, Hinata? Have any interesting stories to tell?"

"Um... W-well, there was our date after Naruto's party..."

"TELL US ABOUT IT, OMG!" Ino yelled happily.

It was Kiba's turn to perk up and listen.

"E-eh... Well... We went to lunch at a barbecue p-place, and I spilled barbecued meat all over m-myself..." Hinata looked down and blushed. "I-I went to Kiba's house to change, since my house was too far a-away... And his dogs jumped all over me!"

The guys heard the girls giggle on the other side of the wall.

"Ino? W-what about you...?"

"Ah... Well! Did I tell you about the time Sai and I went to a noodle place?"

"Only briefly, give us the details!"

"Well, we had ordered two different bowls of noodles, pork and fish. I wanted to try some of Sai's, so he let me take a little from his bowl while eating... And, well, our noodles were linked! So, of course... That led to our first kiss?"

"Who got the noodle?" Sakura asked jokingly.

"I did. It was a damn good noodle."

They all laughed again, oblivious to the eavesdropping boys.

"You know... I had a really nice Christmas date with Sasuke, too. I hope I can keep having them, because I really like him."

"Yeah. I really like Sai's company too."

"K-Kiba is really nice as well... I'm glad w-we all have boys in our life that take care of us..."

Any fondness of Karin that Sasuke had drained away, and his heart belonged completely to Sakura.

Sai and Kiba looked like tomatoes with their faces so red.

Naruto was the only one who did not look happy.

"I just hope that Karin doesn't try something..." Sakura said uneasily.

"Nothing she would try could work on me." Sasuke said on the other side of the women's bath.

"W-WAIT! You were listening the entire time?" Hinata squeaked.

"Don't worry, Hinata! We're not mad or anything!" Kiba yelled over.

The guys heard lots of splashing, and silence afterwards.

"They left... Oh well! Guess that means we should leave too, ya know!" Naruto said a little too quickly.

"Yes..." Sasuke, Kiba, and Sai got out of the hot spring, dried themselves off, got dressed, and left.

_Sakura is my girl now_, Sasuke thought.

* * *

**Sorry if you don't like fillers! But now, Sasuke knows what Sakura went through with Karin.**

**Review! Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Little timeskip here as well. It's near Valentine's day. Just thought you'd like to know! XD**

**Kinda dramatic here. Enjoy!**

**OPPA GANGNAM STYLE~**

* * *

"Tell me, Sasuke. Do you know what tomorrow is?" Sakura asked with a big smile on her face.

"February 14th, 2014." He said, stuffing a morsel of food in his mouth.

It was lunchtime at Konoha High, and Sakura thought it would be the best time to remind every one of a special day.

"Yes, VALENTINE'S DAY!" She giggled. "I LOOOOVE Valentine's day!"

Sasuke didn't say anything, but Sakura knew he had acknowledged her statement. She sighed.

_Why isn't he getting the hint? Or, maybe he already got it? _

She decided to give up on dropping little hints to Sasuke, it was obviously annoying him.

"Hello, Sasuke..." A smooth and even voice said. "Nice to see you..."

Sasuke turned to look at the person behind him and choked on his food. It was KARIN.

She was wearing an outrageously showy get-up that might have broken the rules of the dress code. A low-cut latex top that showed TOO much cleavage, along with skin-tight latex shorts and her signature knee-length boots. The entire outfit was in fire-red.

Sakura turned as well, and her face turned the same shade as Karin's clothes.

_This bitch is STILL going after Sasuke, even though we've already gone on a date and kissed? No, this is good. She'll attack me to take me out, but Sasuke will be there to save me. NO WORRIES. So, even with your slutty outfit, you won't win. Know why? Not cause you're a heartless ugly bitch, but because TRUE LOVE TRUMPS EVIL!_

Sakura had sat silently while Karin tried to flirt with Sasuke. She was giving her the perfect opportunity to take Sasuke away.

She suddenly shook herself from her world of thoughts.

"AHEM!"

Karin looked over at her with a terrible smirk on her face. "If you wouldn't mind, I'm trying to talk to Sasuke."

"Actually, I'm not interested. Bye, Sakura. See you in 4th period." Sasuke got up from his seat and left Sakura and Stripper-girl alone.

"So I win, AGAIN!" Sakura cackled, throwing her head back.

"What the hell do you mean, AGAIN? You never won in the first place. Sasuke's still open, skank."

"HA! Maybe you're too incompetent to realize that I have already gone on a date and KISSED him! So I DO win, bitch!"

"No... You're a lying piece of shit, Sasuke would never go for a girl like you!"

Sakura's face reddened again. "What do you mean, a 'girl like me'?!"

"A mean, ugly, stupid, shapeless hoe who's taking Sasuke away from people who actually deserve him!"

Sakura's anger suddenly drained from her, and her face turned back to its normal cream color. She looked like she was getting déjà vu.

_Listen to us... We're talking about him like he's a steak that we have to share! All 'he's mine' or 'you don't deserve him'. But it's his choice! And I think he chose me... I don't want to keep going on like this forever. _

"Karin, I'm not going to fight with you anymore. We've had the same argument over 20 times, and I'm getting sick of it. You can chase Sasuke all you want, I won't stop you. But it's his decision on whether he decides to accept you or not."

Karin's eyes widened, then narrowed again. "You think you can sway me with some dumb words that mean nothing? Try again!"

Karin was upset. She knew that Sakura was right, but couldn't take it. Her only option was to keep bitching against the truth.

Sakura's eyes lost their raging emerald glow, and turned back to normal. She smiled, and chuckled.

"You can't really make me upset anymore. Go ahead. Go after Sasuke. But I think he's already made a decision.''

With that, Sakura left the lunch table.

Karin screamed in frustration, her face the color of her outfit. She had lost the little battle.

"I think I did what was right..." Sakura said quietly to herself as she walked to class.

"So do I." Sasuke said back once she had gone.

* * *

Sasuke had lost almost all respect for Karin.

_You would THINK that she knew about Sakura and I- we've already gone on a date, and she still refuses to leave me alone? She would sink so low as to try to get me with her body?_

_It worked, didn't it? She looked smokin' hot. _

_SHUT UP! I'm not a caveman, those things don't work on me. Especially not with Karin._

_Come on! I saw the way you were staring at her! Deep down, you still like her! I know you do! You got all nervous when she showed up in that outfit, the only reason you went away was so Sakura wouldn't see you staring!_

_No, I don't! At least... Not a lot. _

_At least you've finally come to know about that aura of hers. She RADIATES CRAZY. Good thing Sakura put her in her place._

_Yeah... I remember what she said._

He looked over at Sakura, who was sitting next to him, reading a book.

_Yeah, Sakura whooped Karin's ASS! At first they were like, 'I win this AGAIN!' and 'You don't deserve him, shapeless bitch! but Sakura got all cool on her and took away Karin's power. Did you see her FACE? She looked like spoiled cherry GATORADE!_

_I heard everything._

_But Sasuke, I don't think she's done with you yet-_

_YEAHH! LOOKS LIKE SASU-BEAR'S GONNA GET ANOTHER KISS!_

_Shut up, Malicious! Let Celestial talk!_

_Well, as I was SAYING... Karin looks like she's going to try something else. Sakura even said that she wouldn't stop her if she tried to make a move on you. And, her being the crazy girl she is, whatever she's going to do is going to be really bad. _

_Yeah, Sakura made that bitch PISSED! So she'll probably do something dirty to you._

_Well, that's lovely. Why does life have to be so annoying?!_

_It's because 'life' decided to give you the face of an angel._

_True._

_GET BACK TO YOUR WORK NOW! What was the author trying to insinuate when he said, 'A foot in the ass is worth two in the head?'_

_IT MEANS THAT A FOOT IN THE ASS HURTS TWICE AS MUCH AS ONE TO THE HEAD!_

* * *

_I'll get that Sakura bitch if it's the last thing I do, _Karin thought.

She was running around a track in Gym, plotting something evil to take Sasuke for her own and get revenge on Sakura.

_She thinks she's SO SMART, acting like a mature-ass grown up. 'It's Sasuke's decision, blah blah blah'... She's just jealous because she doesn't have curves like mine and has no chance with him! But wait... She said she already went on a date with him! That means the only way to get him is to..._

Karin smiled to herself.

_There's only one option left, and I plan on using it._

* * *

Sakura was trudging home after a long, tiresome day at school.

When she finally arrived at her house, she dropped everything and flung herself on her bed.

"It's going to be Valentine's day tomorrow..." She said to herself, "I want to look good!"

She walked over to her vanity and looked at her reflection.

Remembering Karin's slutty ensemble, Sakura thought, _That really got Sasuke's attention... Maybe I should try it?_

_No, I don't think he'd respect me._

_But I want him to really notice me, so yes._

_He'll think I'm the same as Karin, so no._

_UGH! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?_

Then, an obvious answer popped into her head.

_How about in between?_

She ran to her closet and flung the door open.

Sakura looked through all the items she owned, and narrowed down her outfit choices.

* * *

After much searching, she had finally found 4 outfits that she could wear.

The first outfit was the most revealing thing she had- an unimaginably low V-neck dress cut at mid-thigh. It was a royal purple shade.

Sakura tried it on, but the dress seemed to hang around her like a trash bag. It didn't hug her almost nonexistent curves.

The next outfit was a tight halter top with a hole the size of an apple in the chest. This shirt was a rich pink, and it was paired up with white skinny jeans.

This outfit didn't fit , considering that it was a few sizes too small. And, the hole in the chest was a problem. She didn't have much cleavage. But, the skinny jeans looked awesome on her legs.

Sakura's third outfit was another dress. It had giant blue ruffles that slashed across it in thick diagonal stripes.

The outfit didn't help her shape at all. The ruffles overwhelmed Sakura's body, and made her look stick straight.

Her last outfit was a seemingly innocent red jumper with jewels defining the top. It flared out at the bottom, and showed a LOT of leg.

_Hmmm... Outfit number one is a no. Outfit number two is okay, but that chest hole... Outfit number three is just...NO. The last one is nice too... I think I've made a decision._

Sakura squealed to herself as she grabbed the last outfit. She retried it on. The top was low-cut, and fit almost perfectly. The skirt of the dress seemed to have a little layering on the inside to create a poofier effect. It gave Sakura that 'sweet and spicy' look.

She looked at her chest. It looked a little too empty.

_I think I need to buy one of those..._

* * *

Yes, Sakura Haruno had bought herself a PUSH UP BRA.

_I think I'm going to explode from excitement. I have to try this on with my jumper dress!_

Grinning, she slipped the bra on, and put the jumper over it.

"Oh. My. God." She said to herself, her mouth making an O shape.

She actually had cleavage! It was there, in the middle of her chest! The push up gave her breasts a fuller look, and made her seem curvier in general.

"That makes a BIG difference!"

Sakura giggled and took off the jumper and bra, putting on her normal clothes.

"Valentine's day is going to be so awesome!"

* * *

Sasuke was sitting on his bed, holding his knees in front of him.

_Happy place, happy place, happy place, happy-_

_AW, come on! Grow a pair, you've been huddled on your bed like this for the entire night!_

_Malicious, leave him alone. Obviously, he doesn't want to go to school because of what we told him._

_She...She's gonna do something bad... I WANT NO PART IN IT!_

_Come on, doesn't that turn you on just a LITTLE bit?_

_NO! Any feeling for her that I had are completely gone! She's disgusting!_

_Yes. By wearing that showy latex outfit, she made Sasuke not like her even more._

_Well, at least utilize Valentine's day for Sakura! Do you know how bad she wants action from you?_

_Yes... _

_Then come on! Get your ass out of bed, dress into something nice, and GO TO SCHOOL._

Sasuke blinked and turned to the clock next to his bed. It was already 6:58. He normally got up at 7:00.

_Fine... BUT ONLY FOR SAKURA!_

He trudged to his closet and picked out a sky blue dress shirt and some of his signature white shorts.

_I should get a gift for her._

_You better hurry up, school starts at 8:00._

"YIKES!" Sasuke yelped to himself.

He grabbed his shoes and backpack and bolted out the door.

* * *

Sakura was humming happily to herself while brushing her hair. She put it in a little braided bun, similar to the one she wore on her date with Sasuke. Already clad in her jumper, she was ready to go.

"I really hope Sasuke thinks I look good..." She said to herself.

With that, she grabbed her backpack and shoes, and left, her stomach full.

Full of butterflies, that is.

* * *

_THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS!_

Sasuke's mouth gaped open as he looked at the prices of flowers in the flower shop.

"Two bucks for a ROSE? What the hell?" He muttered.

Seeing as he only had two dollars, he picked a red rose for Sakura and paid.

"Would you like a ribbon, sir?"

"Is it free?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

Sasuke took the delicate rose from the florist's hands. It was a vibrant shade of red, the color of love itself.

"Hope she likes it," He said.

* * *

"And so, mitosis is essentially the splitting of one cell into two identical cells."

Itachi clapped his Biology book shut. "Any questions?"

Nobody bothered to raise their hands, the topic of mitosis was fairly simple.

"Alright. You have ten minutes to talk freely, but don't make too much noise."

The class immediately started buzzing with quiet chatter.

"Hey! Sakura!" Naruto called.

"Yeah?"

"You look really nice, ya know!''

Sakura laughed. "Thank you, for the fifth time today!"

"Welcome! So... Valentine's day, ya know! I really like it... Because I'm going to confess to a certain someone today..."

"Oh! That's so great, Naruto! Whoever it is, I'm sure she's pretty lucky!"

"Yeah..."

"BRRRRING!"

"Oh! See you in Gym, Naruto!" Sakura smiled, and left Naruto sitting in his desk alone.

"If only she knew..." He said quietly.

* * *

"SASUKE!"

_Dammit. Karin. Why did I let her sit next to me, again?_

_Because you actually half-liked her back when you thought she wasn't a slut, you idiot._

_Hey, you're the one who thinks she's hot! Don't bother Sasuke, he's in enough agony as it is!_

Sasuke looked at Karin with a disgusted look on his face. She was wearing something even more ridiculous than yesterday, only in black. She took off her glasses seductively, but it really didn't affect Sasuke.

_Karin uses 'attempt at sexiness!' But nothing happened!_

_Sasuke doesn't even play Pokémon._

_Karin-mon is even worse than Magikarp!_

"Sasuke, it's Valentine's day today..."

"I'm aware of that."

"It's a time to love... be loved... By a special someone *giggle*"

"Hn."

Suddenly, Sakura strolled in, and caught Sasuke's eyes.

_RED ALERT! RED ALERT! RED ALERT! HOT GIRL INCOMING! MIND SHUTDOWN! RED ALERT! RED ALERT!_

Sasuke could almost see Celestial and Malicious running around like rabid chickens in his brains.

_MIND SHUTDOWN! MIND SHUTDOWN!_

His mouth gaped open at the sight of Sakura in a short and slightly showy dress. The rose red jumper revealed her amazing legs, and her breasts seemed fuller at the top... Was that cleavage? Her hair was done up in an elegant bun, with her pink bangs framing her face. The look was pulled together with a bit of eyeliner and mascara to accentuate Sakura's emerald eyes.

"Wow..."

_Sakura used 'goddamn sexiness!' IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE!_

"Hey, Sasuke!" She waved at him and waltzed over to his desk. "Happy Valentine's day!"

"Y-yeah..." Sasuke, suddenly remembering the little rose in his desk, pulled it out and presented it to Sakura.

"It's for you." He said as he looked away.

"Wow! Thank you, Sasuke..." She leaned forward and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

_MIND SHUTDOWN! MIND SHUTDOWN!_

"Uh...Uh...I just... IT WAS BEAUTIFUL AND SO ARE YOU!" He yelled quickly.

Her eyes widened, and she giggled. "You look great today too!"

With a last smile, she walked back to her own desk, Sasuke staring at her like she was water and he was parched.

Karin gasped angrily, and it seemed like smoke was coming out of her ears. She turned red and balled her fists.

For the rest of the period, Sasuke's eyes were on Sakura. No matter how hard Karin tried, she was nonexistent to him.

* * *

"So, Naruto, who's this girl you're confessing to?" Sakura said with a giggle.

"Er... I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because...Because, ya know."

"Can you give me hints?"

"Yeah... I guess. Well, she has short hair that's a really pretty color! And her eyes are really big, and look like gems! And her skin is fair, and looks like porcelain... Plus, she's nice, and funny, and smart, ya know..."

Naruto smiled blissfully, as if he was enjoying a sweet treat.

"That's so sweet! You know, I'm sure she'll embrace you with open arms."

"Thanks, ya know!"

"I really hope Sasuke asks me to be his girlfriend..."

Naruto looked away and frowned. Turning back to face her, he said, "I think he will... He really likes you." His tone seemed a little more depressed.

"You really think so?"

"Really, ya know... Because you guys are a good pair..."

She smiled. "You're a really good friend, Naruto." And reached over to kiss him on the cheek.

He blushed, and instantly brightened. "Hehe, thanks, ya know!"

"Anytime."

But inside, it seemed like he was crumbling into a million tiny pieces.

He had been stabbed in the heart with a knife that had the word 'friendzone' on it.

* * *

"Huh?"

A little scrap of yellow paper was taped onto Sakura's locker.

It read, in messy script, '_Sakura, meet me at my locker, 481, after school. -Sasuke.'_

She ripped the note off and read it again, giggling.

"Maybe he needs to tell me something...?"

Sakura hugged it to her chest and sighed happily.

_Looks like I'm getting my High School fantasy after all..._

Sasuke was packing his books and binders into his backpack at his locker, ready to go home and have a nice weekend. The hallways were empty and quiet.

_YOU HAD HISTORY HOMEWORK! PACK THAT BINDER NOW!_

_Gee... stressing him out like that on VALENTINE'S... Shame on you, Celestial._

_It's not like it-_

Sasuke's thoughts were cut off by a hand roughly flipping his back onto the locker. His eyes locked with the attacker, and he found it was KARIN.

He was too stunned to anything, and stood frozen still as Karin pressed her lips against his. It was a passionate, almost crazed kiss.

She forcefully stuck her tongue in his mouth, a yucky wake up call to Sasuke.

But, once he was awake, his primitive side took over.

Inside his mind, Celestial and Malicious were fighting to the death in a flurry of armor and weapons. Sasuke could almost see Malicious turn ten times bigger, and poison Celestial's ethereal land.

He was ENJOYING this surprise kiss. Even more than the one with Sakura. He leaned into Karin a little bit more, and they toppled over so that Sasuke was on top of her.

He moved his lips against hers more roughly, and started clawing at her hair.

_What are you doing?! Sasuke! Think about Sakura!_

_"_I thought I liked her. But I don't." He said aloud.

"That's right, Sasuke, mmm... Come to me...'' Karin mumbled between kisses.

_He doesn't like Sakura because she's ugly and shapeless and probably not good in bed! Celestial, I was RIGHT! THE OUTSIDE MATTERS MORE THAN THE INSIDE!_

_Sasuke, NO! Don't do this! _

"SASUKE! HOW COULD YOU?!"

He turned quickly, pulling himself off Karin, but all he saw was a pink haired figure running away.

Running farther...

And farther...

And she was gone.

**Yikes. So, Karin is a meanie and decides to assault Sasuke. WITH SAKURA WATCHING.**

**Hope you liked the little Pokemon reference XD**

**I think there are only two or three chapters left to type up. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Don't kill me! PLEASE! **

**I thought that it would be too boring if we ended up with Sakura just getting away with no problems at all... This was the plan from the start.**

**I know you came for Sasusaku, but she can still be happy even if she's not with Sasuke, right? I don't think that she will forgive him. I mean, he sucked Karin's face off. Come on.**

**I've never been cheated on, but for those of you who have, hope you can fill me in on what it's like. I'm just writing what most people make it to be.**

**HANDS UP-WE'RE HIGHER THAN A _~ (If you're wondering why I put song lyrics at the end of each Author's Note, it's because that was part of the song I was listening to as I typed.)**

* * *

_How could he? What happened?!_

Sakura wiped her eyes as she twisted her house's doorknob open, and entered.

She ran upstairs and burst through her bedroom door.

Flinging herself on the bed, Sakura let out a wail into her pillow.

"Why did he do that?! Why?! We had already gone on a DATE! He looked like he was enjoying that kiss... They were on top of each other, making out...He never did it with me... WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN?!"

She screamed, but the sound was muffled by the pillow.

"I don't understand... I was so happy! He asked me out, and I was on top of the world! AND HE THREW IT AWAY FOR HER!"

She didn't understand. Her heart felt like it was chipping into a billion tiny pieces, one by one. Her insides felt weak, her head hurt terribly, and tears kept flooding from her eyes.

_He was everything to me... I dreamed about the day he would notice me since grade school... Finally, he confesses to me, asks me out, and then decides to smash it all under his foot._

"Why...?" She mumbled weakly.

Sakura continued to sob until her eyes turned red and puffy.

With a final wipe, she turned to look at her vanity. There was a white rose laying on it, with a little note attached to it.

It read, 'Sakura.'

'I've liked you for a really long time. Ever since the 6th grade, actually. But I was always hiding in the shadow of Sasuke. I liked you because of your pretty pink hair and bright geen eyes. I liked you because of your cheery, and sometimes violent personality. Even if you hit me, or punched me into a wall, I'd still come back for more. But you had Sasuke...You guys are a really great couple. I think he is super lucky to have you. I don't want to get in the way of you and Sasuke, so I won't bother you anymore...But this is something for sure.

I love you.

-Naruto.'

Sakura burst into tears again after reading the note. It warmed her heart, but she had been so hung over Sasuke that she hadn't even noticed Naruto? Was that how he had felt the entire time?

The white rose was beautiful... Even more beautiful than the crimson one that Sasuke had given her.

_It's over for Sasuke and I, that's for sure. _

_I feel terrible, about him cheating on me, lying to me... But I think I still love him..._

_I don't think I'm ready to accept Naruto yet... _

_I-_

"SAKURA!" Her mother called, "It's that boy who went on a date with you! He says he wants to talk to you!"

Anger and pain flared up in her chest.

"TELL HIM I DON'T WANT TO SEE HIS LYING, CHEATING ASS EVER AGAIN!"

Suddenly, she heard a knock on her door.

"Sakura. Let me in..."

She was silent.

"Come on. Or I'll come in myself."

"NO! YOU STAY OUT THERE!"

"Sakura, I'm sorry. She started it, and I-"

"No, Sasuke... I know about your whole project with her in the 8th grade. I know that she's more than a friend to you..."

She sighed sadly. Like her situation with Karin- the problem would not get solved if it was approached in the wrong way. At least Karin would leave her alone after she let Sasuke go. Rather than yelling at him, she decided to get rid of the problem once and for all.

Tears formed in her eyes as she said, "I don't think we were meant to be."

This statement went against everything that she thought or knew since grade school. She had always thought he was her perfect match... Her other half...

It was his turn to play silent. "What...?"

"Go after Karin. I guess I wasn't good enough for you." She laughed bitterly. "Me, boring old flat chested Sakura. Go and have Karin with her skimpy shirts and tight shorts."

She could hear a 'hmph' from Sasuke.

"You can go... But I hope you know how bad you hurt me." Sakura said.

Afterwards, silence filled the air.

_I think I did the right thing again._

* * *

"You WHAT?!"

"Yes, idiot. We broke up."

Naruto's mind was racing at full speed.

_They broke up! I actually have a chance with her now!_

_But I feel bad for Sasuke, too. I know he liked her, but he like Karin more, I guess..._

"So, Sasuke, are you okay, ya know?"

"Yeah. I'm a little sad, but I think Karin is better for me. Hot goes with hot."

"Wait. You broke up with Sakura because she's not as pretty as Karin?"

"I- it's hard to explain. I had mixed feelings... Something with us kinda CLICKED. When she kissed me... It turned me on. Sakura's great, but I think I need a little more excitement. And I think Karin will benefit me more."

Although Naruto was excited that he would get a chance with Sakura, he was enraged at Sasuke's comment.

"What do you mean by benefit?!"

"She's a good kisser-better than Sakura. Plus, it will help my reputation once I run for school president if I have a good-looking girlfriend."

"That's awful! How could you think only about yourself?! You proabably shattered her heart, ya know!"

"She said she was fine with me going after Karin."

"God! You're a bastard, Sasuke! Why the hell would you do that?!"

"You're overreacting. You should be happy that you get a chance with her."

Naruto froze. Did he know?

"I'm not stupid, Naruto. Your attraction to her has been obvious, especially in the past few months."

Damn. He did.

He sighed. "But she might not open up to me, thanks to you! You probably smashed her heart on the ground, and I won't be able to fix it."

"Don't worry, Naruto. You got ME to open up."

Sighing again, he said, "Yeah, I guess..."

"Come on. Go after her. Light goes with light. Dark goes with dark. If you mix the wrong two, then you get a nasty gray. You guys are happy and cheery, when I'm quiet and mysterious. Karin has a sort of naughty, evil air to her as well. I like that."

"Really?"

"Really. Now get off your ass and go." Sasuke smirked, and thumped Naruto on the back.

"You're alright, Sasuke. Even though I kinda hate your cheating guts for stabbing Sakura in the heart, you're alright, ya know?"

His cocky smirk turned into a genuine grin as he said, "Yep."

And so, Naruto left Sasuke's apartment to go find a certain pink haired someone.

* * *

"Sorry, Sakura's not home. She rode her bike off to go run some errands, like she does every Sunday."

Naruto frowned inwardly.

_Guess finding her is going to be a little harder than I thought, ya know._

"Uh, do you know where she went?"

"Hm... Well, she said something about mail. I think she went to Konoha-UPS."

"Okay, thanks, Mrs. Haruno!"

"Anytime!"

_That's what Sakura would say..._

With that, Naruto left the Haruno residence in search of Sakura.

* * *

Sakura was riding through the streets of Konoha on her bike. It had a little woven basket in the front, which was carrying a few envelopes.

She had her iPod strapped to her leg and pink ear buds blaring sweet music into her ears.

Sakura had created a 'Breakup' file of songs, just in case she had broken up with any future boyfriends. The music was to heal her damaged mind and soul.

Suddenly, Gotye's subdued, mellow voice filled her earbuds.

'Now and then I think of when we were to-ge-ther... Like when you said you felt so hap-py, you could DIE... Told my-self that you were right for me... But felt so lonely in your com-pan-y...But that was love and it's an ACHE I still re-mem-ber...'

Her eyes almost closed as she let the music seep into her skin, chilling her. Sakura started singing to herself in a whisper, calming her frayed nerves and chipped heart.

"But you didn't have to CUT ME OFF... Make out like it never hap-pened and like we were no-thing, and I don't even NEED your love, but you treat me like a stran-ger and it feels so rough... No, you didn't have to STOOP so LOW... Have your friends collect your rec-ords and then change your num-ber... Guess that I don't NEED that though, now you're just somebody that I used to know..."

Tears started to accumulate at her eyes, but Sakura let them fall. It was natural to cry a little, or a lot in her case, after a serious breakup.

_This song means a lot, almost like poetry... It's like Sasuke and I... I thought it was love... But it wasn't... And I bet he's going to shut me out after all of this... I thought he was happy with me. I thought that he loved me. But he never said..._

She kept on pedaling to the beat until she arrived at the post office.

Pausing, she waited for the song to be over.

"Now you're just somebody that I used to know..."

* * *

"Have you seen a pink haired girl here?"

"Actually, she left a few minutes ago... She seemed a little depressed. Anyways, she was mumbling about how she needed some chocolate to calm her nerves. Maybe check the supermarket?"

Naruto trusted the mail person, and left Konoha-UPS.

_Sasuke, when a girl needs CHOCOLATE to calm herself down, you've messed up BIG TIME._

* * *

Naruto barreled into the supermarket.

"Excuse me, has anyone seen a girl with pink hair?!"

A middle-aged woman looked at him and said, "I have..."

"Did she leave already?"

"Yes... She was crying in the candy aisle. I tried to comfort her, but she seemed very upset."

The woman smiled, as if remembering a part of her youth. "She said something about a breakup... I know her pain..."

"Do you know where she went, ya know?"

"After buying herself a large bar of chocolate, she thanked me for my help, and asked about good places to relax. I suggested the park. I'm pretty sure that's where she went."

"Thanks, ma'am."

With that, he left the supermarket to chase after Sakura yet again, not knowing that the park was about 45 minutes away.

* * *

"Here's the thing... We started out friends... It was cool but it was all prete-end...Yeah, yeah...Since you been gone... Dedicated, you took the time... Wasn't long un-til I called you mi-ine... Yeah, yeah... Since you been gone..."

Sakura was sitting on a bench in one of Konoha's parks, staring out at lush green patches of grass and beautiful flowers.

_I thought it was love... AND HE CHEATED ON ME! I guess... We weren't meant to be after all. I need to move on..._

She suddenly wailed and put her head in her hands.

"I LOVED HIM, FOR GOD'S SAKE! I STILL DO!" She yelled aloud.

"Sakura." A low voice said.

"Sai?" Sakura looked up from her hands to see him frowning at her.

"What's wrong?"

"I- it's nothing..."

"Are you sure?"

Ye- NO! I BROKE UP WITH SASUKE BECAUSE HE CHEATED ON ME!" Tears started falling from her eyes.

Sai looked emotionless as always. "Why do you think he broke up with you?"

"Because I'm not as pretty as Karin..."

"If he only liked you for your looks, why would you think that it was true love?"

Sakura's eyes widened.

_Why did I like him in the first place...? I liked him because he was tall, dark, and mysterious... But I don't think I ever liked what he was on the inside. Always so cold. If I could have a choice, I would want a happier man... I guess liking him just came naturally because he was handsome..._

"Y-you're right... Sai... I guess the only reason I liked him in the first place was because of his looks... I'm a terrible person..."

"He did it too.''

"...Yeah... I guess you're right... Thank you for helping me realize it..."

Sai nodded, and walked away in silence.

"You had your chance, you blew it... Out of sight, OUT OF MIND... Shut your mouth, I JUST can't take it... Again and again and again and again and AGAIN! "

"But SINCE YOU BEEN GONE... I can BREATHE for the fir-irst time, I'm SO-MOVING-ON, YEAH, YEAH... Thanks to you... Now I get... WHAT I WANT... SINCE YOU BEEN GONE..."

Kelly Clarkson played through her ear buds. She thought the song was really motivational.

_I... I can't let it get to me... I know that it wasn't true LOVE! _

She shed a single tear, and that was the last one.

Sakura stood up determinedly, and wiped her eyes.

_I need to move on. _

With that, she mounted her bike and rode away.

* * *

"Sai! HEY!" Naruto called.

"What is it?" Sai looked over in Naruto's direction to see him running up.

"Have you seen Sakura around here?"

"Actually," Sai smiled, "I saw her biking off in that direction."

"WHAT?! She's on a BIKE?!"

"Yes."

"GAHHH! Bye, Sai, see you, ya know!" Naruto turned and ran off in the direction that Sakura had gone.

"Wonder what that was about..."

* * *

"SAKURA! SAKURA!"

Sakura stopped her bike and dismounted. She turned around to see Naruto running at jet speed behind her.

"Sakura..." He skidded to a halt and collapsed on the ground.

"Naruto! What..?!"

"I... Huff...I wanted to find you... Sasuke told me about... Huff... Your breakup... I'm really sorry, ya know..."

Sakura frowned as she helped him up. "Really... What did he say?"

"Something... Huff... Whew! Something about him and Karin clicking, ya know... And how she excited him... And she would benefit him by being pretty..."

Sakura's face fell. No matter how much Kelly Clarkson she listened to, the pain in her heart would stay.

"But that's not important, ya know. I came to tell you that... If you need a shoulder to cry on... You can come to me..."

She froze. Her lip quivered, and she burst into tears for the fifth time today.

"I...I just wish I was good enough for him! I wish I wasn't so ugly, and shapeless, and a bad kisser! UGH!"

Naruto awkwardly scootched over to her, and put his arm around her shoulder.

"It's okay... It's okay, ya know..." He didn't actually know what he was doing.

"You're not ugly at all. To me, you're beautiful."

Sakura looked up at him slowly, her eyes red and puffy. "You mean it?"

"Yeah, I do, ya know. You're beautiful inside and out."

Wiping her eyes dry, she frowned bitterly. "You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"I'm speaking the truth, ya know. You ARE beautiful. Your green eyes sparkle really prettily, and your hair is like, um, WOW... And you're always so nice and funny, and a little scary, and- I know this sounds cheesy, but it's all true, ya know! And I feel like I have a spark with you, and- okay, I'm sounding so dumb right now. But the bottom line is, you're truly..."

"Beautiful?"

"Well... I was gonna say awesome, but beautiful works too, ya know!"

Sakura laughed and punched Naruto in the arm.

"OOF! Hey, at least you've cheered up! So does that mean... You might consider me? Maybe... Go out with me sometime?"

She looked at him for a few moments, reading hope in his eyes.

"I need time to calm down... I have to think about it."

Light flickered in his baby blues. "Okay..."

"Let me have some time to recuperate. My heart was kinda shredded yesterday."

"Yeah... I'm really sorry about that..."

"That's okay. I'm trying to get over it... And I think I will."

She nodded at him, mounted her bike, and left with a single wave of her hand.

* * *

Months passed by.

Sskura thought and thought about what was happening.

Sasuke and Karin walked the schools together, living as king and queen of the school.

Living Sakura's High School dream.

_Why did I make that stupid dream in the first place? It was so fake!_

She laughed at herself bitterly, remembering her airhead wish to make her life just as easy as Naho's.

_Real life doesn't happen that way. _

_I'm actually glad it doesn't... Now that I think of it, it would be so BORING if we went through life without any troubles at all._

_But problems are what make life all the more sweet._

_I'm glad that I broke up with Sasuke. Liking him was like second nature, but it wasn't true at all._

_I'm glad that I have another chance... With Naruto._

_I'm glad that I can try to reconstruct my world that mostly revolved around Sasuke. I can focus more on school and what matters without him._

_I'm glad that... I'm glad that... I could live this year MY WAY._

* * *

It was the night before the last day of school.

_I... I've put a lot of thought into this..._

_I think I am completely ready to move on, now._

_I only feel a dull pain when I think of Sasuke. It's not heartbreaking anymore._

_I want to do it. And I have to tomorrow, it's now or never._

_Well... Not really NOW, because it's actually going to be tomorrow, but-_

_GAH! I just ruined the atmosphere. _

Sakura was sitting on her bed, staring out her window determinedly.

"I have to!" She said quietly to herself.

The next morning came fast, and Sakura sprang out of bed the moment her alarm started to ring.

_I should have music to get me pumped UP!_

She grabbed her iPod off her desk, and picked a file she had created called, 'motivational songs.'

'You know the bed feels WAR-MER... Sleepin' here all al-one... You know I dream in CO-LOR... And do the things I want... Think you got the best of me... Think you had the last laugh... Bet you think that every-thing's good-as-gone... Think you left me broken DOWN... Think that I'll come runnin' BACK... Baby, you don't know me cause you're DEAD WRONG...'

Sakura closed her eyes and started so sing along. The words really made her happy. They made her feel like she could do anything.

"What does-n't kill you makes you STRONGER, stand a little TALLER, Doesn't mean I'm LONE-LY when I'm ALONE... What doesn't kill you makes a FIGHT-ER, footsteps even LIGHT-ER, doesn't mean I'm OV-ER, cause you're gone..."

She smiled. Already dressed, she grabbed her backpack and left, not bothering to eat breakfast.

Again.

"You heard that I was starting OVER with SOME-ONE NEW... They told you I was MOV-ING on... Ov-er you... You didn't think that I'd come back... I come back SWING-ING... You tried to break me but you see, What does-n't kill you makes you STRONGER, stand a little TALLER, Doesn't mean I'm LONE-LY when I'm ALONE... What doesn't kill you makes a FIGHT-ER, footsteps even LIGHT-ER, doesn't mean I'm OV-ER, cause you're gone..."

"Thanks to you I got a new thing STAR-TED... Thanks to you I'm not the broken HEART-ED... Thanks to you, I'm finally thinkin' bout me... You KNOW IN THE END, the day you left was just MY BEGINNING...In the END..."

" What does-n't kill you makes you STRONGER, stand a little TALLER, Doesn't mean I'm LONE-LY when I'm ALONE... What doesn't kill you makes a FIGHT-ER, footsteps even LIGHT-ER, doesn't mean I'm OV-ER, cause you're gone.."

* * *

Naruto was feeling a little...

DEPRESSED.

He would be leaving all his friends to live at home, alone. Almost everyone he knew was going on vacation. He would be stuck in the humid village of Konoha for the entire summer. And, Sakura had not given him and answer to his question yet. The very thought was eating him up inside.

_She's probably rejected me already... I failed..._

Sighing, he opened his locker for the last time and started emptying it out.

"Hey... Naruto!"

He turned quickly to see a smiling Sakura standing before him.

"Yes!" She said.

"Uh... What are you talking about, ya know?"

"Yes... You don't remember?"

"Er, no..."

"Yes... Yes, I will go out with you."

"..."

"SWEET, YA KNOW!"

"...I'm not ALONE..."

* * *

**I hope you guys don't hate the ending. Is it a little anti-climactic? I mean, I wanted to end it warm and fuzzy, to sort of ease the drama earlier. The ending was they final line of lyrics from Kelly Clarkson's 'Stronger'. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed, because I sure did! It was totally fun to write.**

**If you liked it, maybe check out a new story I'm working on, a My little pony / Akatsuki crossover. **

**Hey, I like crazy! I'm sure it'll be just as fun and bouncy as this fanfiction.**

**Thanks for reading! Review if you want! See ya round!**


End file.
